MeanWhile
by Chiryta
Summary: Que de un momento a otro, de un momento de felicidad que le hacia estar en las nubes hacia que estuviera tirada en el suelo sintiendo de lo peor. Sintió que quería llorar fuertemente, muy pocas veces lo sentía CAP 11 Adv. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Meanwhile**

Ouran High School Host Club

Ouran no me perteneces - - … ¡desgraciadamente!

Esto salio de mi linda e inocente cabecita,… ¿Quién creerá eso?

"_..."_ pensamientos

**¡Advertencias de esto!**

Tendrá Yaoi, Lime, Lemon y Hentai. - eso espero - -U

Si eres de mente sensible, inocente y/o pura, por favor no manches tu mente con esto - - ... es un consejo sabio n.n

Bueno espero que les guste, aparición de un personaje nuevo, nada más. Aquí vamos con el primer Capitulo….Las parejas se irán desarrollando en el camino n.n

Sont malades de l'amour?

El día comenzaba normal "normal" en la vida de Haruhi Fujioka, claro luego de pedirle a Tamaki que no abandonara el Host ya que era de todos, valga la redundancia todo estaba tranquilo y por que no decirlo… el Host estaba más unido que nunca, tal vez ese sería el "problema" de Haruhi

: ¡Haruhi!

Haruhi: ¿uhm? – Voltea- Buenos días, Hikaru y Kaoru

Hikaru: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Haruhi: un poco mareada pero no es nada

Kaoru: ¿segura? Podrías ir a la enfermería del instituto

Haruhi: realmente no es nada, no se preocupen – comienza a caminar-

Kaoru: - ve a Hikaru- ¿le…?

Hikaru: -ve a Kaoru- ¿Creemos?

Kaoru-Hikaru: será…

En el salón del 1 D

Haruhi llegaba a su puesto en medio de ambos gemelos, la chica dejo su cuerpo caer en la silla pesadamente inconscientemente

Hikaru: oye… ¿segura que estas bien?

Haruhi: si, lo estoy – sacando sus cuadernos-

Kaoru: te ves pálida

Haruhi: enserio que estoy bien…

Kaoru: bien…

Maestro: - entra- buenos días…

Clase: buenos días…

Maestro: el día de hoy tendremos clase en la piscina, asi que por favor cambien sus ropas y dirijanse a la piscina

Clase: ¡si!

Haruhi: -.-…see… si, si como diga -.-...

Kaoru: Haruhi

Hikaru: ¿trajiste traje de baño?

Haruhi: ¿Por qué? ¬.¬

Hikaru-Kaoru: - sacan un bolso- ¡porque te tenemos varios aquí mismo!

Haruhi: en ese caso… si lo tengo -.o

Hikaru: vamos – tomándole un brazo-

Kaoru: sabemos que quieres usarlos – tomándole el otro brazo-

Haruhi: ¡hey! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Hikaru-Kaoru: nada – casi cantando-

Haruhi: este será un día largísimo – dice para ella-

Durante la clase de natación los gemelos hacían de las suyas como por ejemplo 

Kaoru: - toca el agua- ¡ah! El agua esta muy fría

Hikaru: - lo abraza por atrás- tranquilo Kaoru, si nos metemos juntos no sentirás tanto frió

Kaoru: Hikaru – sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado- el maestro podría ver…

Hikaru: no interesa… que mire, asi tal vez, entienda nuestra relación

Kaoru: ¡Hikaru!

Chicas: ¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/////

Haruhi: o.o… - mete la mano- pero esta tibia…

Kaoru-Hikaru: o.o…

Haruhi: ¿qué?

Kaoru: - se le acercan- no te diremos nada…

Hikaru: …por que eres tierna

Haruhi: o.o aah… - se sienta en la orilla de la piscina-

Al sentarse Haruhi comienza a sentirse un poco más mareada de lo que sentía antes, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Al término de la clase y a la hora del descanso, la chica sale del salón para poder tomar aire, sentándose cerca de un cerezo.

Haruhi: aquí estaré mas tranquila

Lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormida hasta entrar en un profundo sueño.

_: Haruhi, despierta, Haruhi_

Haruhi: mmm… - se da vuelta-

_:Haruhi, despierta las clases terminaron_

Haruhi: mm... ¿¡Qué!? OO – ve a la persona a su lado- Tamaki-sempai

Tamaki: ¡Haruhi! Estábamos preocupados por que no aparecías por ningún lugar, Hikaru y Kaoru creían que habías ido a Enfermería y cuando fuimos dijeron que no estabas – cara wan- ¿estas bien?

Haruhi: eehh… si, ¿enserio terminaron las clases?

Tamaki: ¡si! los demás están en el host cubriéndonos

Haruhi: claro – comienza a levantarse-

Tamaki: además como se te ocurre dormir en cualquier lugar… el día esta nublado pude haberse puesto a llover en cualquier instante y tu bajo esa lluvia podrías haberte enfermado- - se detiene- ¿te sientes bien?

Haruhi: si, ¿por?

Tamaki: te ves pálida…

Haruhi: estoy bien, Vamos al Host deben estar esperando

La chica comienza a caminar mientras el King se le queda viendo desde su lugar, le estaba mintiendo

**El Host esta Abierto**

Clienta: aahh Honey-sempai ¿desea más pastel?

Honey: ¡Hai!

Clienta 2: kya…

Mori: Mitzukuni… - saca un pañuelo y le limpia los restos de pastel de fresa- tenias sucio

Honey: ¡gracias Mori! – lo abraza-

Clienta 1 y 2: ¡¡MOEEEEEEE!!

Kaoru: entonces mientras practicaba me golpe la espalda

Hikaru: pero eso no fue mucho problema, ya que yo te cure

Kaoru: Hikaru…

Hikaru: con unos cuantos masajes se te paso el dolor ¿no es asi?

Kaoru: Hikaru – ambos se acercan-

Clientas: KYAAAA ///////////////////////////

Kyouya: las clientes responden bien antes el estimulo de Hikaru y Kaoru…

Clienta: Kyouya-sempai… etto… - sonrojada- yo…

Kyouya: - voltea a verla- ¿si?

Clienta: le traje... esto – saca un paquete- es para usted...

Kyouya: ¿un presente…?

Clienta: s-si…- ultra-mega-ruborizada-

Kyouya: muchísimas gracias… - le sonríe dulcemente- lo cuidare mucho…

Clienta///////////

Tamaki: oh, mi princesa, hoy estas bellísima… que digo, cada día eres mas bella, a veces pienso que no soy digno de estar frente de ti…

Clienta: Tamaki-kun…

Tamaki: - buscando a Haruhi- o.o…

Clienta: ¿sucede algo Tamaki-kun?

Tamaki: n-no – volviendo a su "trabajo"- no es nada mi bella princesa

Clienta: n/////n

**El host esta cerrando**

Clienta: aah… por que…- puchero-

Kyouya: ¿uh?

Clienta: Kyouya-sempai, ¿por que Haruhi-sempai no esta?

Kyouya: ¿Haruhi… no esta?

Hikaru-Kaoru: fue al baño – señalando-

Tamaki: - cerrando la puerta- ;-; - va al baño corriendo- ¡todos en busca de Haruhi!

Todos menos Kyouya y Mori que hace el gesto: ¡SII!

Al estar frente de ala puerta esta se abre bruscamente y golpea a todos menos a Kyouya

Haruhi: o.o eeh… ¿que sucede?

Honey: ¡Haru-chan! ¿Dónde estabas?

Haruhi: ¬¬U… fui al baño

Hikaru: ¿tanto tiempo?

Haruhi: ¬¬… si

Kaoru: ¿estas bien?

Haruhi: ¬¬…si

Tamaki: ¡¡pensamos que te habían secuestrado!!

Haruhi: ¬¬… claro

Hikaru: ¿pero estas bien? Te ves pálida

Haruhi: que si

Kaoru: - pensativo- no será que

Todos: ¿uh?

Kaoru: andes… bueno… que tú... andes, tu sabes… eres chica…o.o…

- se prenden 4 ampolletitas-

Hikaru: seria razonable o//o…

Honey: o.o... Claro

Mori: aa

Kyouya: mmm eso lo explica

Tamaki: ¿Qué owo?

Todos: …

Tamaki: ¡¡;O;!!

Haruhi: o////ó ¡¡claro que no!!

Kaoru: ah... bueno solo decía // ...

Haruhi: … ¬-¬ iré por mis cosas

Hikaru-Kaoru: vamos con tigo n.n ya que somos compañeros de salón D

Tamaki: ¡¡okaa-san!! TT

Kyouya: si, si vamos nosotros también

Honey: ¡Mori, Mori, también nosotros no nos quedemos atrás!

La salida del colegio era tranquila la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían retirado a sus hogares… 4 limusinas… esperando fuera de este

Kyouya: bueno hasta mañana

Dice el chico de lentes subiéndose a su limusina, a lo lejos se pierde de vista… el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, ya no se podía ver nubes blancas, solo grises.

Tamaki: también me voy, - gesto de niño pequeño- adiós

Kaoru-Hikaru: hasta mañana

Honey: ¡¡Haru-chan!! Nos vemos mañana

Mori: hasta mañana

Y asi los restantes dejaron sola a la chica… esta solo agitaba levemente la mano, viendo como aquellos autos de ricos se perdía a lo lejos, ahora estaba sola y debía ir de compras para la cena, su padre estaba de viaje… eso era bueno para ella, ya que podría irse mas tranquila… realmente se sentía mal, pero ¿que sacaba diciéndole a sus amigos?, solo debía ir al supermarket, cenar algo sencillo y dormir, mañana se sentiría como nueva.

Con "energía" la chica comenzó a andar pero no antes sin ver que una limosina blanca se detenía frente de ella

Haruhi: ¿uh?

: ¡MI CUADERNO!

Al bajarse del auto puede ver al king, corriendo desesperado dentro del instituto… ni siquiera le vio…bajo la mirada y sintió algo extraño ¿ que significaba? ¿Se puso triste por eso? No, no… debía ser que el resfriado empeoraba, comenzó a caminar, y junto con ella la lluvia primero era una leve llovizna… que se transformo en una espesa capa de agua cayendo torrencialmente sobre ella ¿acaso todo este día iba a salir mal?

Haruhi: bien Haruhi, solo sigue el camino a tu casa – dice en susurro para si misma-

Las piernas comenzaban a pesarle y el saco del uniforme era más pesado de lo normal, esto estaba mal… no se podía su cuerpo… realmente no podría llegar, sin saber en que lugar la chica cayo de rodillas y con una mano sujetada de la pared y la otra su bolso… estaba muy mal

Mientras en el colegio…cierto rubio corría con un cuaderno dentro de su saco… antes de subir a la limusina no a lo lejos ve a alguien en el suelo, sin saber que hacer comienza a gritar

Tamaki: ¡Hey! ¿Estas bien?

Sintió un grito, de una voz demasiado familiar… la chica sintió una especie de tranquilidad y alegría… como podría responderle… solo su nombre… él, con todas sus fuerzas lleno de aire sus pulmones y lo soltó como si de un golpe se tratase

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai

No pudo gritar, tan solo fue un susurro débil… pero basto para que él corriera a ella sin importar que su cuaderno, por el cual se había devuelto cayera al suelo mojándose y siendo inútil en ese momento.

Tamaki: ¡Haruhi! – Dice tomándola en sus brazos-

Haruhi: Ta…Tamaki…sempai

La chica lo último lo decía en susurro, la fiebre era demasiado alta, veía borroso y lo que podía ver era a Tamaki mover sus labios, parecía que decía su nombre, lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, un parpadeo, otro… y finalmente no los pudo abrir más… cayo en un sueño profundo.

Tamaki sin dudarlo se levanto y se la llevo a la limosina rápidamente, ordeno al chofer que conduciera ¿un hospital? Seria genial pero llamarían a su padre y por lo que había comprendido no esta Ranka-san… ¿llevarla a su hogar? Imposible no poseía llaves… la otra alternativa seria llevarla a su casa, nadie le diría nada… ordeno ir a su hogar.

La chica tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y su respiración era agitada, sabia que le había mentido cuando le había dicho que estaba bien… si de un principio se hubiera cuidado ese resfriado inofensivo, esto no le estaría sucediendo, pero eso no importaba, la podía ver… se veía tan débil… inofensiva tan vulnerable… tuvo aquel sentimiento de debía protegerla… debía, quería protegerla.

Ya en casa de Tamaki, este baja de la limosina y hace caso omiso del sirviente que le ofrece un paraguas, este entra y ordena que la lleven a la habitación de invitados, que le cambien las ropas húmedas y que llamen al doctor de la familia, rápidamente los sirvientes le hicieron caso, las mucamas cambiaban de atuendo a la chica, el mayordomo llamaba al doctor, cocineros hacían alguna sopa para la chica, mientras el se quitaba el uniforme y se ponía unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca, algo sencillo y rápido.

Asegurándose que estuviera vestida y acostada entra a la habitación y la ve, una chica pequeña en tan inmensa cama. Las mucamas llevaban las ropas húmedas para lavar y luego secar mientras el, en un jarrón de porcelana vertía agua en un recipiente del mismo material, sobre los paños, les quitaba el exceso de agua y se los colocaba en la frente para que la fiebre bajara.

Estuvo asi hasta que llego el doctor, la examino, dio unas recetas y que le velaran el sueño y se fue, el rubio siguió colocándole los paños en su frente, mientras sus sirvientes le pedían que se fuese acostar que era demasiado tarde, pero siempre respondía igual

Tamaki: No me moveré de aquí hasta que despierte

Cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, la chica comenzó a reaccionar, sentía las sabanas rozar su piel… se sentía tan bien, ya no estaba tan mareada, sin abrir sus ojos llevo una de sus manos a su frente y encontró un paño húmedo, esto hizo que abriera sus ojos de golpe, al voltear pudo ver a cierto rubio leyendo un libro con una lamparilla, en un sitial cerca de la cama donde estaba… esa era una buena pregunta ¿Dónde estaba?

Lentamente se reincorporo y se sentó en la cama, acto que el rubio se percato.

Tamaki: ¡Haruhi! – Se tapa la boca- perdón, ¿te… encuentras bien?

Haruhi: si cuando me digas donde estoy…

Tamaki: ahhhh o.o esta es mi casita, esta es la habitación de invitados

Haruhi: ¿tu casa Tamaki-sempai? O.o

Tamaki: si, es que no sabia donde llevarte…

Haruhi: ah… - se recuesta- gracias

Tamaki: - voltea a verla- o//o de nada

Haruhi: no enserio... – sonríe- gracias Tamaki-sempai yo... estoy-

Tamaki: ¿si?

Nunca antes había visto asi a Tamaki, bueno tan solo algunas veces… ¿asi como? Pues asi… simplemente, tranquilo…serio, sin hacer idioteces, sin fantasear y sin gritar al mundo que ella es su hija… y regalando una sonrisa calida, llena de paz, una sonrisa solo delicada a ella en ese instante, las palabras se le trabaron y no supo por que, se sintió tonta… ¿que sucedía?

Tamaki: ¿entonces?

Haruhi: eh… nada – voltea y se hace la dormida-

Tamaki: ¿eh o.o?

El corazón le dolía… pero no era un dolor desagradable, intento hacer hipotesis, el resfriado, era la respuesta más obvia y más "correcta" según ella, de pronto se sonrojo y no era por la fiebre si no más bien por el contacto que había hecho con el King.

Las manos del rubio estaban en su frente tomando la temperatura, sus mejillas optaron un rojo carmesí intenso.

Tamaki: Haruhi, creo que debes descansar más

Haruhi: ¿po-porque lo dices?

Tamaki: tus mejillas están mas coloradas, tal vez la fiebre te subió… mejor te llevare al hospital, espera llamare una limosina

No comprendía ¿desde cuando el King actuaba asi de tranquilo? Si estuvieran en el Host club estaría actuando…

**Recreación imaginación Haruhi**

Tamaki: ¡¡¡ NO, DEBO LLAMAR UNA AMBULANCIA MI HIJA SE PUEDE MORIR!!¡¡HARUHI!!¡¡NO TE MUERAS!!

**Fin Recreación imaginación Haruhi**

Veía como se iba… no quería quedarse sola en esa habitación tan grande, el rubio se estaba levantando… Segundo contra segundo, Impulso contra razón… por que dudaba tanto ¿Qué demonios significaba esto?

Haruhi: ¡Tamaki-sempai!

Se detuvo en el acto que pronuncio su nombre y volteo rápidamente el rostro donde estaba ella, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que las de ella… Ahora no sabia que decirle, no sabia que hacer

Tamaki: ¿si Haruhi?

Haruhi: esto… necesito – mira hacia el lado- baño…

Tamaki: ¿uh?

Haruhi: necesito ir al baño, ¿me puedes decir donde es…?

Tamaki: ven mientras vas la baño yo llamo a la limosina

Haruhi: cl-claro

La chica comienza a levantarse pero sus pies no responden a sus pensamientos y la dejan caer, ¿dije caer? Mejor dicho casi cae, ya que el rubio fue más rápido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en sus brazos, abrazada a él fuertemente, sentía aquellos brazos rodearla gentilmente, aquel pecho, y si se mantenía mas en silencio, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, latía rápidamente, ¿estaba nervioso? Se mantuvieron asi por unos minutos sin ninguno poder reaccionar…

Haruhi se sentía igual que las anteriores veces que lo había abrazado, la vez que fueron a la playa… aquella vez… que le dijo que la protegería, y se lanzo a sus brazos, y la segunda, antes de caer al lago… esa vez con aquella francesa… se sentía rara… sentía algo contra ella no quería decirlo, quería borrarlo, tal vez era posesiva… muchas veces se lo dijeron… pero no olvidaba el comentario de los gemelos

Flash Back

Kaoru: nee… Hikaru

Hikaru: ¿uhm? ¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?

Kaoru: tu… estas… - mira hacia otro lado- quiero decir, tu…

Hikaru: ¿uh?...

Kaoru: digo… ¿no crees que Haruhi sentía una especie de celos hacia esa Francesa?

Hikaru: ¿celos…? – Baja la mirada- no lo se, se podría decir

Kaoru: y tu Hikaru

Hikaru: ¿uh?

Kaoru: ¿no sientes celos por Tamaki-kun?

Hikaru: - queda viendo a Kaoru- ¿eh?

Fin Flash Back

Luego de eso no escucho mas, pensó que ambos decían muchas idioteces ¿habrían estado bien ellos?... no lo sabia… en ese instante no sabia nada de verdad

Tamaki: eeehh… Ha-haruhi

Haruhi: ¿uh? – Se separa- ¡gomen!

Tamaki: - sonrojado- me-mejor iré por la limo-

Haruhi: -le interrumpe- Tamaki-sempai, enserio estoy bien… no es necesario

Tamaki: ¡pero estas-!

Haruhi: - se recuesta- estaré bien… buenas noches Tamaki-sempai

La chica corto la conversación dejando a un Tamaki muy boqui-abierto. Prefirió hacerle caso, la chica comenzaba a dormir… Las horas pasaron… y el vio el reloj 5:30 AM

Le quedo mirando, se veía tan tranquila, aparto unos mechones de su rostro, estaba durmiendo… "no, no es correcto" pero un impulso le gano y beso su frente lentamente se separo haciendo que la chica despertara un poco pero no espero que sintió, un beso en sus labios… un calido y suave beso, su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho y sus manos sudaban. Tamaki se separo lentamente y salio de su habitación, al salir la chica llevo su mano a sus labios y con sus ojos muy abiertos

Haruhi: Tamaki…sempai

Todos estos sentimientos… ¿Podría ser amor?


	2. Si tu estas aqui

"**Si tu estas aquí"**

"en el capitulo anterior Oo"

Le quedo mirando, se veía tan tranquila, aparto unos mechones de su rostro, estaba durmiendo… "no, no es correcto" pero un impulso le gano y beso su frente lentamente se separo haciendo que la chica despertara un poco pero no espero lo que sintió, un beso en sus labios… un calido y suave beso, su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho y sus manos sudaban. Tamaki se separo lentamente y salio de su habitación, al salir la chica llevo su mano a sus labios y con sus ojos muy abiertos

Haruhi: Tamaki…sempai

Todos estos sentimientos… ¿Podría ser amor?

Al día siguiente, la chica comienza a despertar creyendo que todo fue un sueño y que estaría en su habitación… si en su habitación que no estaba acostada en la cama de Tamaki… que él no la había besado; abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se dio cuenta que todo fue real, la fiebre, la cama y aquel beso sintió su corazón ligerarse un poco, pesadamente se levanto, pero realmente… ¿que iba a hacer ahora? Se sentía incomoda en una casa tan lujosa… su ropa no estaba… solo tenia puesto una camisola blanca con blondas… Momento… ¿Por qué Tamaki-sempai tenia ropa de mujer? …

Haruhi: … él…

Antes de poder seguir con sus conclusiones entra una mucama con sus ropas y con un carrito con su desayuno

Mucama: buenos Días Fujioka-dono

Haruhi: Fujioka…dono…

Mucama: - se dirige a una puerta y la abre- aquí esta el baño… Tamaki-sempai, vendrá en 20 minutos más... con su permiso me retiro – se queda parada-

Haruhi: ah… adelante

Mucama: - reverencia y se va-

Haruhi: malditos ricos…

La chica luego de la gran explicación se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha… "¡WOW!" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver ese baño, era majestuoso ¿de verdad esa era la habitación de invitados? Muebles de mármol… toallas importadas al parecer… wow… realmente Malditos ricos…se quito la camisola y comenzó a bañarse… que bien se sentía

Haruhi: vete… todas las dudas, fuera

Se decía eso mientras se bañaba, una y otra vez, al salir se tapo con una toalla. Minutos después estaba lista para poder irse… hasta que vio el carrito… y el estomago sonó… "que vergüenza" comenzó a comer aquellos exquisitos platos, tal vez para Tamaki-sempai esto era costumbre… pero para ella esto era un banquete. De pronto la puerta suena y se abre dejando entrar a un Tamaki muy sonriente

Tamaki: ¡BUENOOSS DDIIIIAAAASSS!

Haruhi: Buenos días Tamaki-sempai

Tamaki: ¿te gusto el desayuno? n.n

Haruhi: - sonriendo- ¡si!

Tamaki: ;///; que alegría…¡ah! La Limosina no esta esperando

Haruhi: s-si – ve su bolso y lo toma- listo

Tamaki: - sale bailando- la la la – y cantando -.- -

Ambos subieron a la Limosina para dirigirse al Instituto, en realidad el camino estuvo normal, Tamaki diciendo que era su pequeña hija y ella solo ignorándolo ya que tenia en su cabeza cosas mas importantes en que pensar… ¿como podía tratarla normalmente después de aquel beso?... ¿como era posible que él fuera tan idiota? Tal vez… fue un capricho del chico rico… Al llegar al Instituto ambos se bajaron y la Limosina se retiro, comenzaron a caminar y todo el mundo se le quedo viendo "¡Fujioka-kun y Sou-kun!" gritaban las chicas en forma de chillido, al entrar se despiden de la mano y diciendo un "nos vemos luego" y se fue, no giro para verlo… no deseaba verlo nuevamente por que si volteaba sus dudas comenzarían, odiaba sentirse asi, camino tranquilamente hacia su salón y se sentó sacando los cuadernos y su estuche para la clase, y en ello entran los gemelos.

Hikaru-Kaoru: Buenos días, Haruhi

Haruhi: buenos días – dice sonriendo-

Kaoru: ¿te sientes mejor de tu resfriado?

Haruhi: eeh… si, me siento mucho mejor gracias

Hikaru: aah, Haruhi deberías cuidarte – le rodea con un brazo y le pica con su dedo el rostro- ¿si?

Haruhi: Si, si ya te escuche

Kaoru: … - se sienta en su banco-

El menor de los Hiatchiin se queda viendo aquella escena… tal vez Hikaru pronto se daría cuenta que quiere de otro modo a Haruhi… que la… que él la Ama…El pensar esto hizo que su corazón le doliera, un dolor punzante y persistente esa imagen de ellos dos, sonreído y hablando era bastante para él, tal vez era demasiado.

La campana sonó y las clases comenzaron, esperando que el maestro entrara y comenzara su clase, pero aun asi, eso no bastaba, Hikaru le mandaba mensaje a Haruhi y esta solo le dirigía miradas y hasta a veces le respondía… ¿que podía hacer? Deseaba la felicidad de Hikaru por encima de todo pero se olvidaba de algo muy importante de su propia felicidad. Si tan solo Hikaru sintiera lo mismo que él seria todo distinto, seamos honestos… él y el siempre, no le importaban las voces externas… solo sus voces… tal vez al unísono o riendo, pero siempre juntos, siempre juntas aquellas voces…Tal vez Hikaru olvido su promesa.

"_siempre juntos, solo tu y yo Kaoru…"_

Esa promesa de años… no le podría reprochar tan solo tenían 8 años… no podía olvidar al Hikaru de 8 años… del que sintió atraído por primera vez, como olvidar que en las noches cuando sus padres se iban a aquellas fiestas, él asustado abrazaba a su hermano tratando de encontrar asilo y protección y lo encontraba, el dormir juntos se les había hecho costumbre… su hermano… su amado hermano… su Hikaru… A veces podía llegar a ser muy posesivo, y si se trataba de Hikaru con mayor razón… verlo con Haruhi hacia que se sintiera con tristeza… una tristeza vacía y sola… una soledad, una soledad que golpeaba su puerta por segunda vez… sin poder olvidar cuando Hikaru se fue… no sin poder olvidar esa soledad…

Hikaru: ¡Kaoru!

Kaoru: ¿uh?

Hikaru: la clase termino

Kaoru: ¡ah! Bien ¿en que estamos ahora?

Haruhi: Kaoru, ¿estas bien?

Kaoru: si, ¿en que estamos?

Hikaru: mmm… en hora del almuerzo

Kaoru: ah… pues vamos al comedor

Hikaru: bien

Haruhi: ¡¡ah esperen yo no deseo ir!!

Hikaru-Kaoru: no tienes opción nOn

Haruhi: -.-…

En el comedor, todos los estudiantes comían aquella exquisita comida, ambos gemelos pidieron el menú A

Hikaru: ¿y tu, Haruhi?

Haruhi: no gracias traje mi comida

Hikaru: ¿otra vez?

Haruhi: ¬¬ si

Hikaru: ah… ¿no quieres nada de aquí? – sentándose-

Haruhi: n-no – imitándolo-

Kaoru: … - les queda viendo- yo…

Haruhi-Hikaru: ¿uh?

Kaoru: no tengo ganas de comer – deja la bandeja- nos vemos

Hikaru: ¡Ka-Kaoru! – se levanta y corre hacia él-

Kaoru: - se voltea- ¿si?

Hikaru: ¿estas bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

"_¡¿¡Como me puedes preguntar eso!?!"_

Kaoru: si, tan solo no tengo hambre – le sonríe- buen provecho, ah, Haruhi si deseas puedes comerte mi almuerzo, bien nos vemos

Diciendo esto Kaoru abandono el comedor, sin fijar la mirada en nadie, el mechón de cabello le cubría sus ojos, comenzó caminando rápidamente, luego corrió a todo lo que le daban los pies ¿por que era el más sensible de los dos? ¿Por que el que se daba cuenta de todo? ¿¡Por que!? ¡Por que solo él estaba enamorado! ¿¡Por que no era correspondido!?... comenzó a detenerse… las piernas no le daban mas y sus ojos se nublaron… sin mas poder retener, las lagrimas cayeron una tras otra, con la manga de su camisa trato de retenerlas y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que fue donde estaba la pileta, se sentó y se sintió mas vulnerable… y estaba solo… completamente solo

"_¡Hikaru!... ¡Hikaru! ¡No te vayas! ¡Hermano!"_

Nuevamente se sentía solo… como aquella vez que Hikaru viajo con su padre…pensando que necesitaban independizarse uno del otro… ¿en que pensaban? … realmente ¿en que pensaban…? Poco a poco el sueño le gano, fue hacia un árbol y se recostó ahí para que nadie le molestara, los parpados le pesaron… comenzó a dormir, sin hacer ninguna batalla… al cerrar los ojos comenzó a recordar la vez que Hikaru se marcho…

**Flash Back**

Madre: creo que el lo mejor cariño

Padre: pero ambos se ven tan unidos

Madre: es por eso… ellos deben entender que no siempre estarán juntos

Ambas personas veían a una pareja de niños jugar en el jardín, ambos se veían tan felices, tan hundidos en su mundo, tan inocentes, simplemente niños…

Madre: Hikaru, Kaoru, vengan

Hikaru: ¿Qué pasa okaa.san?

Kaoru: ¿saldrán de viaje?

Madre: esto… - madre emocionada- son tan bellos…;//; no puedo

Padre: n.nU… hijos lo que sucede es que iremos de viaje

Hikaru: ¡genial! ¿Dónde?

Padre: no se ¿Qué te gustaría conocer?

Hikaru: uuhm… Disney World – emocionado-

Padre: ah… entonces nos iremos hacia haya

Madre: ¿y tu Kaoru?

Kaoru: uh… ¿Cómo me preguntas tengo tan solo 10 años?

Madre: n.n

Kaoru: ooU… eeh..Inglaterra...

Madre: ¡oh! Maravilloso

Padre: entonces esta decidido, esos serán los destinos – ve a su esposa- ordenare que hagan las maletas

Ambos chicos no comprendían el viaje tan repentino familiar, pero si estaban juntos estaba bien… no importaba con tal de estar el uno para el otro, el lugar y los demás no importaban demasiado. Al día siguiente las maletas estaban hechas y la limosina esperaba afuera

Padre: bien – toma la mano de Hikaru- nos vamos

Hikaru: ¿y Kaoru y okaa.san?

Padre: es solo un viaje para ti y para mí

Hikaru: ¿eh? ¡No, no quiero! ¡Quiero ir con Kaoru!

Padre: - tomándolo en brazo- vamos Hikaru estarás bien, estarás con otoo,san n.n

Hikaru: - pataleando- yo quiero estar con Kaoru… ¡¡¡KAORUU!!!

En la habitación el menor de los gemelos se arreglaba para ir, pero escucha a su hermano gritando su nombre, bota el cepillo y comienza a correr, ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué le hacían a Hikaru?

Kaoru: ¡Hikaru!

Hikaru: - entrando a la limosina- ¡Kaoru!

Kaoru: ¡otoo.san! ¡No te lleves a Hikaru! ¡Hikaru! – comienza a correr-

Padre: - cierra la puerta del auto- conduzca y no se detenga

Chofer: como diga señor…

Kaoru comenzaba a correr detrás del auto mientras su hermano lo veía por la ventanilla, veía el esfuerzo de su gemelo, corría, corría lo mas rápido que podía pero esta maquina seguía

Hikaru: ¡¡detengan el auto!! ¡Otoo.san!

Padre: - sin decir nada-

Hikaru: … - voltea- ¡KAORU!

Kaoru corría con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Dónde se llevaban a Hikaru? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se iría? ¿Acaso volvería? Estas preguntas fugaces le asustaron y corrió más y más fuerte

Kaoru: ¡Hikaru!... ¡Hikaru! ¡No te vayas! ¡Hermano!

Corría no sabia su limite, su hermano… su gemelo… su…amor… se estaba marchando, lo alejaban de él ¡los estaban separando! Desde la entrada de la mansión Hitachiin la madre de ambos podía ver como su pequeño corría detrás de su hermano, le conmovió el corazón…Kaoru corría no pensaba detenerse hasta que tropezó y cayo fuertemente en el suelo rasmillándose las piernas

Hikaru: … Ka..o…¡¡KAORUU!!

Kaoru: ¡¡HIKARU!!

Hasta que le auto salio del territorio de la mansión… su madre corrió en busca de su hijo, que estaba en el suelo arrodillado, llorando sin cesar

Madre: Kaoru… - agachándose y abrazándolo-

Kaoru: ¿¡por que!?

Madre: es por su bien cariño

Kaoru: ¡¡no hicimos nada malo para que nos alejaran!!

Madre: algún día comprenderás… que esto podrá llegar a pasar Kaoru

Kaoru: - se aferra a su madre- esto no pasara por que Hikaru y Yo siempre estaremos juntos ¡¡ Okaa.san él lo prometió!!

Madre: Kaoru…

Paso una semana y luego otra… Kaoru siempre estaba frente la ventana esperando a su hermano, esperando una Limosina, Una limosina que se detendría y saldría su hermano sonriendo…

Madre: Kaoru… tienes visitas

Kaoru: ¿¡Hikaru!?

Madre: no… adelante…

Lentamente una figura de la misma edad que él entro, se paro frente…

: Mucho gusto…

_Kaoru…_

Kaoru: ¿Quién eres, como te llamas?

: mi nombre es…

_¡KAORU!_

**Fin Flash Back**

Kaoru: ¿uh? – Adormilado- ¿uhm? … Hikaru

Hikaru: - tomando su rostro- Kaoru tus ojos… están humedecidos ¿estuviste llorando?

Kaoru: ¿Cómo que mis-? – toca sus mejillas- uh…

Hikaru: ¿Kaoru estas bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

Kaoru: tan solo tuve un mal sueño… o simplemente recordé algo desagradable

Hikaru: - se sienta a su lado- ¿deseas hablar de ello?

Kaoru: nee… Hikaru

Hikaru: ¿uhm? ¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?

Kaoru: tu… estas… - mira hacia otro lado- quiero decir, tu…

Hikaru: ¿uh?...

Kaoru: digo… ¿no crees que Haruhi sentía una especie de celos hacia esa Francesa?

Hikaru: ¿celos…? – Baja la mirada- no lo se, se podría decir

Kaoru: y tu Hikaru

Hikaru: ¿uh?

Kaoru: ¿no sientes celos por Tamaki-kun?

Hikaru: - queda viendo a Kaoru- ¿eh?

Kaoru: eso…

Hikaru: - sonrojado- ¡yo no siento celos de nuestro señor!

Kaoru: - abraza sus piernas- ¿seguro?

Hikaru: ¡UHM! … - desvía la mirada- yo tengo a quien querer…

Kaoru: Hikaru… tú… ¿me quieres?

Hikaru: - le queda viendo- claro que te quiero

Kaoru: ¿si?

Hikaru: ¡eres mi hermano! Como no te voy a querer

Kaoru: claro… somos hermanos debemos querernos, es nuestro deber… pero que pasaría si yo te dijera que…

Hikaru: ¿que cosa?

Kaoru: si yo… te dijera que…

Hikaru: ¿Qué cosa Kaoru?

Kaoru: ¡que yo-!

Honey: ¡Kaoru! ¡Hikaru!, Tama.chan los esta buscando, las clases finalizaron, el host abrirá sus puertas

Mori: - inexpresivo- Ah

Kaoru: … claro – se levanta- ¿vamos?

Hikaru: ¿pero no tenias algo que decirme?

Kaoru: no, no era importante

Honey: ¡¡Vamos por ricos pasteles Mori!!

Mori: Aa…

**El Host esta Abierto**

Clienta 1: Kaoru.kun, tu cabello es muy brillante…

Clienta 2: si con que lo lavas

Kaoru: con un shampoo a base de frutos rojos – dice sonriendo-

Clienta 3: aahh

Hikaru: es verdad, no nos demoramos nada bañándonos ¿verdad Kaoru?

Aquí el debía decir su nombre y las chicas gritarían, tenerlo tan cerca pero a la ves tan lejos, él tomaba su barbilla estaban tan cerca de sus labios… sentir su respiración… estar entre sus brazos… sentir sus manos rodearlo… solo debía decir su nombre

Kaoru: Hi…n..No

Clientas: o.o ¿no?

Hikaru: o.o ¿no?

Maldición ¿que haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría justificar la pequeñísima palabra que dijo?

Kaoru: no…no digas eso Hikaru

Clientas: ¡KYAA////

Era perfecto… ambos tan solo se decían unas dulces palabras, y todas gritaban, ¿Qué pasaría si dijera…?

Kaoru: Hikaru…

Hikaru: ¿uh?

Kaoru: - aun en sus brazos- Te amo

Clientas: O.o

Hikaru: ¿eh?

Clientas: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kaoru: - sonríe-

Estaba feliz aun que no se lo creyeran… sintió un peso menos el decir aquellas palabras… ¿Qué pensara su hermano? Le queda viendo, Hikaru esta observándole shockeado, sin saber que decir… no podía guardarlo mas… era un sentimiento… culpable, un amor culpable, un amor que no debía existir pero que aun asi ahí estaba, en su corazón…

Hikaru: Kaoru…

Clientas: - atentas-

Todo el host estaba atento, mirándolos a ellos, hasta los integrantes de este, primero fue ¿por que estas chicas gritaron tanto? Claro gritaban viéndolos pero jamás tan fuerte, todos pensaron que los vidrios se romperían…

Hikaru: Kaoru…

Todos: o.o…

Lentamente Hikaru toma la barbilla y une sus labios suavemente, esto hizo que las chicas del host gritaran para luego desmayarse una tras otra, mientras los del Host quedaban atónitos viendo aquellos. El beso no duro lo suficiente para verlo por 5 segundos… pero todos habían sidos testigos de aquello… Kaoru sintió su corazón estremecer…sintió los labios de su hermano sobre los de él… no podía ocultarlo… se sentía tan bien… el rojo se apodero de sus mejillas…

**El Host esta Cerrado **

Todos seguían normal, cada quien en lo suyo, Honey-senpai devoraba sus pasteles, y Mori cuidaba de él, Haruhi hablaba con los gemelos, Kyouya y Tamaki inesperadamente hablaban animadamente.

Haruhi: oigan ¿no creen que se excedieron con la demostración?

Hikaru: No, tan solo fue una demostración, los puntos serán para nosotros ¿no Kaoru?

Haruhi: oye – dice esto viendo a Kaoru-

Algo estaba mal… su corazón… sintió que se rompió con aquellas palabras, no podía hacer una sonrisa… no podía, era demasiada hipocresía… ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso?... le hizo mas mal que bien… ahora no podría olvidar ese néctar del cual se hizo adicto en tan poco tiempo… ¿que haría?... que haría…

Kaoru: - mirada gacha- es verdad ahora tendremos muchos puntos… permiso iré al baño – se levanta-

Hikaru: pero Kaoru – se para y le sigue-

Kaoru: puedo ir solo

Hikaru: no seas pesado déjame acompañart-

Kaoru: ¡PUEDO IR SOLO!

Tras estas palabras se produjo un silencio eterno para los de la habitación… Kaoru había volteado a ver a su hermano y sus ojos estaban con lágrimas ¿que significaban las lágrimas de Kaoru? ¿Había hecho algo más? Se preguntaba Hikaru pero ninguna de esas dos preguntas fue respondida ya que la puerta del salón de abrió dejando entrar a una chica de cabello castaño largo, adornado con una cinta negra, era como de la estatura de Haruhi, estaba con un uniforme ajeno al del instituto, Una falda no muy corta negra, una blusa blanca, encima de esta una chaqueta de color burdeo sin mangas no muy ceñida al cuerpo y una corbata, en sus manos la chica llevaba una cámara digital

Kyouya: perdón pero el host esta cerrado

Kaoru: - voltea- pero si tu… tu… eres

: Kaoru.kun…Hello

Kaoru: Himeko…

Himeko: Good Afternoon – saca una foto-


	3. Show me Love

**Show me Love**

Kaoru: - mirada gacha- es verdad ahora tendremos muchos puntos… permiso iré al baño – se levanta-

Hikaru: pero Kaoru – se para y le sigue-

Kaoru: puedo ir solo

Hikaru: no seas pesado déjame acompañart-

Kaoru: ¡PUEDO IR SOLO!

Tras estas palabras se produjo un silencio eterno para los de la habitación… Kaoru había volteado a ver a su hermano y sus ojos estaban con lágrimas ¿que significaban las lágrimas de Kaoru? ¿Había hecho algo más? Se preguntaba Hikaru pero ninguna de esas dos preguntas fue respondida ya que la puerta del salón de abrió dejando entrar a una chica de cabello castaño largo, adornado con una cinta negra, era como de la estatura de Haruhi, estaba con un uniforme ajeno al del instituto, Una falda no muy corta negra, una blusa blanca, encima de esta una chaqueta de color burdeo sin mangas no muy ceñida al cuerpo y una corbata, en sus manos la chica llevaba una cámara digital

Kyouya: perdón pero el Host esta cerrado

Kaoru: - voltea- pero si tu… tu… eres

: Kaoru.kun…Hello

Kaoru: Himeko…

Himeko: Good Afternoon – saca una foto-

Kyouya: lo siento mucho pe-

Tamaki: no le digas eso Kyouya – se acerca a ella- bienvenida al host Club bella señorita, lamentablemente en este momento estamos cerrando, pero con gusto le recibiremos mañana

Himeko: ¿uh? I don't understand

Kyouya: do you speak Japan?

Himeko: Yes!

Haruhi: so… you speak Japan…

Himeko: yes – foto- ¡oh! Perdón P

Tamaki: mucho mejor, no soy muy bueno en ingles

Hikaru: … - viendo a Kaoru- Kaoru…

Kaoru: … - va donde la chica- Ella es Himeko, Himeko Kawashima, es una amiga de infancia

Haruhi: entonces, Hikaru también-

Hikaru: - hace una cruz con sus dedos- no, jamás le había visto

Todos menos Kaoru y Himeko: ¿eh?

Hikaru: que nunca antes le habia visto – le pica la cara-

Himeko: ahh o.ó duele

Tamaki: bueno creo que debemos presentarnos

Himeko: no hace falta se quienes son n-n – va donde Tamaki- Tu eres el "King" Tamaki Suou – foto-

Tamaki: un placer – le da una rosa-

Himeko: tu eres Kyouya Otoori eres "Okaa.san" – foto-

Kyouya: un placer

Himeko: Ustedes son Mitsukuni Haninozuka y Takashi Morinozuka mejor conocidos como Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai, - foto-

Honey: - se pone a su lado- que linda camara

Himeko: ¿eh? O.o…- ¡KYAA!! – le abraza- si es un encanto

Kaoru: cof, cof…Himeko…

Himeko: ¿eh? – le suelta- perdón- y tu eres Haruhi Fujioka –ve a Kaoru-

Kaoru: oo'… no se atrevera…

Hikaru: ¿no se atreverá? ¿A que?

Himeko: uhh... – le queda viendo-

Tamaki: ¡Okaa.san! ¿Por qué se acerca tanto a mi hija?

Himeko: mm… - se pone por detrás y le abraza- mmm

Haruhi: ¿¡Qu-Que estas haciendo!?

Himeko: - se pone de frente y le toca el pecho-

Todos: oOo… - se les va el alma-

Himeko: asi que eres una chica, bonita por cierto n-n – foto-

Haruhi: … me siento… usada…

Himeko: y por ultimo y no menos importante – va donde Hikaru y Kaoru- Tu eres Hikaru Hitachiin

: No yo soy Kaoru

Himeko: - les queda viendo- a mi no me vendes lima por limón, tu eres Hikaru, he visto mucho es rostro de Kaoru para no saber como es él – foto-

Hikaru: o.o

Kaoru: …

Himeko: deberia aparecer…

JO, JO, JO, JO

Hikaru: hay no…

Renge: Hola, Host Club – queda viendo a la "invitada"- ¿no que ya cerraron?

Haruhi: es amiga de Kaoru

Himeko: n-n Hola, un placer, tu debes ser Renge Houshakuji ¿no? – Foto-

Renge: si, si y tu eres…

Himeko: Himeko Kawashima, nuevamente es un placer

Hikaru: una nueva clienta ¿crees que podamos con ella Kaoru?

Kaoru: … - se le queda viendo- cl-claro que podremos… ¿dudas que n-? –Agacha la mirada-

Hikaru: ¿sucede algo Kaoru?

Himeko: ¿eh? – va donde él- ¿Kaoru-kun?

Rápidamente Kaoru toma la mano de Himeko y se la lleva de el 3° salón de música, Hikaru se quedo con las palabras en la boca y con la preocupación en su corazón mientras que los otros del Host habían solo sentido la puerta abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente.

Kyouya: ¿Qué fue eso?

Honey: al parecer Kao-chan salio con Hime-chan

Mori: Si

Tamaki: ¡deberiamos seguirles!

Haruh: ¿con que proposito?

Renge: ¿ella acaso no es?

Todos: ¿eh?

Renge: - queda viendo a Kyouya- bueno… solo habia oido su apellido… tal vez sea su padre, el seños Kawashima es un empresario poderoso de Inglaterra, esta en el mundo de la administración… tengo entendido que

Kyouya: al tiempo que las empresas hacen tratos con él, estas terminan en su poder, además de ser uno de los rostros mas populares de las finanzas se estima que del 100 de las empresas que hay en Inglaterra el 60 son de él.

Haruhi: ¿Ta-tanto?

Kyouya: asi es

Renge: y supongo que ella debe ser su hija… - baja la mirada-

Haruhi: ¿sucede algo?

Renge: en Francia escuche a mi padre hablar con uno de sus socios por error, y escuche que él es un hombre muy cruel y bárbaro… mientras que su esposa es una mujer latina bondadosa, dicen que es muy estricto y perfeccionista en todos los aspectos inclusive con su hija…

Honey: ¿a que puntos vas Renge-chan?

Renge: que para que su hija sea una chica correcta y perfecta… él…Bueno

Kyouya: - abre levemente los ojos- … asi que no solo se da en la clase media y baja

Tamaki: ¿eh?

Honey: pobre Hime-chan…

Mori: …

Hikaru: y a la vista uno no lo sospecharía

Haruhi: eso es muy triste

Tamaki: ¡no comprendo!

Kyouya: - se arregla los lentes- será mejor asi, sigamos tu idea y persigámosle

Tamaki: ¡EHH!! D

En los pasillos del Instituto, se podía oír varios pasos, que corrían, y los creadores de esos sonidos eran Kaoru y Himeko, este corría… sin mirar el suelo, sintiendo que si veía el suelo hallaría su corazón cayendo poco a poco, pedazo por pedazo y marchito… poco a poco comenzó a detenerse… toda su fuerza estaba concentrada en sus ojos… para que no le traicionaran nuevamente y que estos lloraran… pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles… unas pocas se escapaban dejándolo al descubierto ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso se merecía todo esto? … ¿esto se merecía por amar a su hermano? ... y se detuvo por completo dejando la mano de Himeko… y finalmente le recordó, ella su amiga de infancia y amiga por correspondencia… que inesperadamente se habían conocido en un momento que necesitaba a alguien… claro era mas pequeño… y no comprendía mucho estas cosas… por algo decían que las chicas maduraban mas temprano que los chicos, ella por mucho tiempo le había escrito mandándole opiniones y consejos sobre su situación, como se sentía… como debía sentirse al respecto…

Kaoru: Himeko… lo siento no debí sacarte asi-

Y sintió un calido abrazo por su espalda un abrazo que le transmitía su apoyo y todo ese cariño que trataba de transmitir en las cartas, pero que según ella no era lo mismo, sonó el golpe de la cámara con el suelo, ella le soltó y se puso frente de él, haciendo que él bajara un poco la mirada… ya que no era tan alta como él…

Himeko: Kaoru… no debes tratar de ser fuerte con migo, no con migo… déjame… ayudarte a superarlo, tal vez…él es, es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta de estos sentimientos, de esos sentimientos tuyos, y no puede ver mas haya

Escucho atentamente esas palabras que salían de su boca… una tras otra, las oía perfectamente, sintió su corazón estremecer mucho mas y cayo de rodillas abrazando a la chica con todas sus fuerzas… las lagrimas eran tan fluidas… un llanto que demostraba toda su tristeza y mostraba su amor no correspondido, un amor por un idiota que no sabia que sentía algo por aquella chica que estaba con ellos en el Host, mucho menos se daría cuenta que él, su propio hermano le amaba… era algo tan simple… que Hikaru nunca comprendería…

Himeko: Estoy aquí para ayudarte Kaoru… - le abraza- debes superar esto y te ayudare…

Kaoru: no se si pueda…

Himeko: - se pone a su altura- ¡no digas eso!... se que será difícil Kaoru… pero – seca sus lagrimas- se mas que nada en este mundo… que tu podrás, eres un chico fuerte… puedes superar mucho

Kaoru: no se si pueda en tan poco tiempo…

Himeko: sabes… - le ayuda a levantarse- no hay limite de tiempo Kaoru… asi que no te preocupes tanto… - le abraza- solo quiero que seas feliz Kaoru… solo eso

Kaoru: gracias Himeko… me alegra tanto que estés aquí aun que no se por que

Himeko: ¿eh? – Se separa- ¿no lo sabes? …

Kaoru: -recoje la camara- sinceramente… no n-n

Himeko: vaya es un problemita...

Kaoru: ¿problema?

Himeko: no, no, no dije nada

¿Qué era todo esto?... se preguntaba una y otra vez Hikaru en su cabeza mientras veía esa escena… ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Por que Kaoru confiaba tanto en ella? ¿Por que? ¿¡Por que!? ¡Kaoru era SU gemelo! ¡¡Ella estaba invadiendo su mundo!! Y repentinamente se dio cuenta que hace mucho tiempo su mundo había crecido… vio a las personas que estaban a su lado… el Host… su clase… ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella estuviera con Kaoru? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Sintió algo extraño… algo que tal vez antes no lo sintió

"_Miedo"_

¿Podría ser que temía que su hermano se alejara de él? Y que pasaría si Kaoru estaba enamorado de ella… "Auch" eso le había dolido… y fuertemente en su corazón ¿significaba que su hermano se alejaría de él? Corrió hacia ellos sin saber por que, sin saber que hacer mejor dicho sin saber que iba a hacer.

Tamaki: ¡Hikaru no! Oo!

Haruhi: - lleva su mano a su rostro- ah…

:¡KAORU!

Kaoru: ¿Hikaru?

Himeko: - saca una foto- o.o

Hikaru: - le toma el brazo- vámonos

Himeko: ¿eh?

Kaoru: ¿eh?

Tamaki: - llegando- ¿pasa algo?

Kaoru: ¬¬ - viendo a los demás llegar- ¿estaban espiando?

Tamaki: ¡no! Se llama recopilación de información

Kaoru: que en sinónimo es espiar

Tamaki: ;; ¡QUE NO!

Kaoru: esta bien mi señor ¬¬U

Hikaru: ¡Kaoru ya vámonos a casa!

Himeko: n-n hasta luego Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿eh? ¿Te vas?

Himeko: no tú te vas

Kaoru: ¿me voy hacia donde?

Haruhi: con Hikaru

Kaoru: ¿uh?

Kyouya: lo acaba de decir

Honey: ¡si, si! ¿uh? Nosotros nos debemos ir a comer pasteles ¿verdad Takashi?

Mori: Aa

Honey: ¡adiós! – flores a su alrededor- oye Takashi…

Mori: ¿si, mitzukuni?

Honey: mm… ¿Vendrás a comer pasteles con migo y con usa-chan a mi casa hoy?

Mori: - sonrie- Aa

Honey: ¡SIII!!

Himeko: bueno nos vemos

Kaoru: espera... – se zafa- Me voy con tigo Himeko

Himeko: pero – queda viendo a Hikaru- no es problema puedo ir sola

Kaoru: te llevare a tu casa o adonde te estas hospedando

Himeko: bien… gracias

Kaoru: debo ir a buscar mi maleta, nos vemos en la casa Hikaru, hasta el lunes mi señor, Haruhi y Kyouya

Tamaki: hasta luego

Kyouya: yo también me retiro hasta luego

Tamaki: ¡ah! Okaa.san… necesito hablar con tigo ¿puedo ir a tu casa mañana?

Kyouya: ¿eh?... esta bien

Tamaki: ¡wi! Nos vemos Okaa.san

Kyouya: hasta mañana Tamaki, hasta el Lunes Haruhi, Hikaru

Hikaru: matta nee…Yo también me voy – se va-

Tamaki: nos vemos Haruhi n-n – se va-

Haruhi: ... hasta luego Sempai...


	4. Inesperado

**Inesperado.**

En el Capitulo Anterior

Himeko: bueno nos vemos

Kaoru: espera... – se zafa- Me voy con tigo Himeko

Himeko: pero – queda viendo a Hikaru- no es problema puedo ir sola

Kaoru: te llevare a tu casa o adonde te estas hospedando

Himeko: bien… gracias

Kaoru: debo ir a buscar mi maleta, nos vemos en la casa Hikaru, hasta el lunes mi señor, Haruhi y Kyouya

Tamaki: hasta luego

Kyouya: yo también me retiro hasta luego

Tamaki: ¡ah! Okaa.san… necesito hablar con tigo ¿puedo ir a tu casa mañana?

Kyouya: ¿eh?... esta bien

Tamaki: ¡wi! Nos vemos Okaa.san

Kyouya: hasta mañana Tamaki, hasta el Lunes Haruhi, Hikaru

Hikaru: matta nee…Yo también me voy – se va-

Tamaki: nos vemos Haruhi n-n – se va-

Haruhi: ... hasta luego Sempai...

Al día siguiente en la Mansión Otoori, cierto chico de cabellera negra dormía placidamente en su cama, debía despertar... tenia que despertar… pero, no había voluntad y nadie le diría nada asi que opto por seguir durmiendo. ¿Quien se atrevería despertarlo? La respuesta era simple y obvia… NADIE, nadie le molestaría ni siquiera su hermana, su vida había dado un vuelvo impresionante, la empresa de su padre… la había comprado, era mas poderoso que él y había demostrado que era Alguien… nadie había creído en él, nadie creía que él iba a ser alguien… excepto

: ¡OKAA.SAN!

Si, había alguien que le despertaría y ese era el idiota entre idiotas… en realidad el más grande que había conocido… Tal vez… su mejor amigo…

Kyouya: … - abriendo un ojo- Tamaki… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tamaki: - se le tira encima- ¡WAA! ¡Okaa.san! te dije que vendría hoy por que necesitaba hablar con tigo

Kyouya: bien, bien pero ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

Tamaki: - le abraza- ¡OKAA.SAN! ¡No te enfades!

Kyouya: ¡Si no te quitas te matare!

Tamaki: ¡Ah! ¡Okaa.san! ¿Por qué tan agresivo? ;O;

Kyouya: ¡¡POR QUE ME DESPERTASTE Y LUEGO TE ME TIRASTE ENCIMA!!

Tamaki: - en un rincón- ;-;

Kyouya: … - se pone sus lentes- Bien ¿de que querías hablarme?

Tamaki: a si eso, - se sienta en la orilla de la cama- Kyouya… últimamente no se que me sucede…

Kyouya: ¿a si? ¿Y que te sucede?

Tamaki: - sonrisa- Tal vez… pensaras que soy

Kyouya: ¿Idiota? _"Imposible…"_

Tamaki: no, mas idiota de lo que soy… pero – agacha la mirada- tengo una gran confusión Kyouya…

Tamaki le hablaba con toda la seriedad que podía tener…nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo… Tamaki era una caja de sorpresas, una caja de sorpresas que le había cambiado su vida… si no fuera por él…tal vez aun estaría tras la sombra de su padre y de sus hermanos.

Escuchaba cada oración que el rubio formaba… poco a poco sus ojos se abrían mas y mas… Tamaki le contaba de cómo se sentía en todos sus años de vida ¿tanto dolor? Sabia que había sufrido, pero como se había sentido solo lo había especulado… nunca Tamaki le había hablado del tema… Kyouya lo había asumido como un chico que no le gusta hablar de sus problemas para no preocupar a los demás, pero ¿aguantar casi 4 años sin hablar con nadie? Tal vez era mas parecido a él… como le había dicho cierta Chica del Host… Tal vez si se parecía más de lo que creía a Tamaki.

Tamaki estuvo hablándole cerca de 4 horas, tomando pequeños bocados de aire para seguir hablando. Su rostro era tapado por sus cabellos rubios, Kyouya no podia apreciar bien el rostro de su amigo… se sentó en la orilla para poder escucharle mejor, ya que su voz poco a poco se apagaba mas y mas, y a la vez no se le entendía… trato de verle el rostro a su amigo y vio una gota de agua salada caer de su rostro… ¿Tamaki estaba Llorando?

Tamaki: - ve su reloj- Wow como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes, nos vemos luego Okaa.san ¡adiós!

Kyouya: ¡Tama-!

Y se cerro la puerta… no le dejo ni siquiera detenerle… tal ves asi seria mejor por que si lo pensaba bien ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Qué le iba a decir después de escuchar todo lo que le dijo?... se sentía enfadado por no poder ayudar a la única persona que creyó en él… el único…Tamaki. Se dirigió a su ventana y vio al rubio irse corriendo y el chofer correr tras él… no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían… tan solo un susurro… un leve susurro que empaño el vidrio.

En casa de los Hitachiin cierto pelirrojo despertaba, ya que la luz del día le llegaba fuertemente a sus ojos, se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave y la tina comenzó a llenarse… hasta que sintió que algo faltaba, salio del baño y vio su cama… vacía… ¿desde cuando su cama estaba vacía? ¿Donde estaba Kaoru? Y recordó

_**Flash Back **_

Hikaru: ¿Qué tu que?

Kaoru: dormire solo

Hikaru: ¿desde cuando te gusta dormir solo?

Kaoru: Hikaru, o.o, yo dormía con tigo por que TU tenias miedo en las noches…

Hikaru: ¡eso no es verdad!

Kaoru: oh claro que si, la primera vez que dormimos juntos tú fuiste a mi habitación diciendo que tenías miedo

Hikaru: no es verdad

Kaoru: ¬¬… - actuación- "Kao-chan, Kao-chan no puedo dormir… tengo una pesadilla" ¿recuerdas?

Hikaru: bien… pero ¿Por qué dormirás solo?

Kaoru: por que creo que ya no vas a tener pesadillas con ese oso de peluche que crece y crece y te aplastara ¿verdad?

Hikaru: o///ó ¡como eres!

Kaoru: ya Hikaru... – le queda viendo- no me iré de la casa... – le abraza- siempre estaré aquí ¿si?

Hikaru: por tu bien espero que asi sea

Kaoru: - lo suelta-

Madre: ¡Kaoru! O.o o mis niños, ¡que lindos son!

Padre: n-nU… Kaoru necesitamos hablar con tigo

Kaoru: ¿ahora? – Con ropa en sus manos-

Padre: si, asi que dile a alguna de las mucamas que lleve esto a tu habitación

Madre: -abrazando a Hikaru- Si, si eres precioso mi nene – lo suelta- ahora debemos hablar con Kaoru

: ¿Ya?

Kaoru: ¿eh? ¡Himeko!

Himeko: Buenas

Hikaru: ¿que haces aquí?

Himeko: pregúntales a tus padres

Hikaru: ¿y bien?

Madre: eh, ¡eh! – toma la mano de Kaoru- Lo siento hijo

Kaoru: ¡hey mi ropa!

Padre: - se lleva Himeko- lo siento Hikaru, luego hablamos

Hikaru: … bien

_Fin Flash Back_

Y todo eso sucedió en la noche… pensándolo bien ¿Qué se traían entre manos? ¿Y que hacia Himeko tan tarde en su casa?... se fue al baño y comenzó a bañarse deseando que todo esto fuera temporal y que volviese todo a la normalidad este día, salio del baño y se vistió, camino lentamente por el pasillo llegando al comedor, donde encontró a Himeko y a Kaoru sentados en un sillón y a su madre junto a un hombre en otro

Kaoru: Hikaru, buenos días

Señor: - se para- buenos días, soy el señor Kawashima

Madre: es el padre de Himeko-san

Kawashima: yo ya me retiro, fue un placer, Hasta luego

Himeko: - se levanta y se va con él- permiso enseguida vuelvo

Madre: adelante, adelante n-n, a ahora debo ir a la empresa adiós – se va-

Hikaru: ¿me podrías explica?

Kaoru: eh… claro

Himeko: - entra- eh… mejor los dejo solos

Kaoru: n-no, mejor que estes

Hikaru: Kaoru, me estas asustando...

Kaoru: Hikaru, sentémonos, y te explicare bien

Hikaru: Bien…

Mientras ellos hablaban, en casa de los Fujioka, cierta chica repasa en su cuaderno la materia pasada, o tal vez intentaba… sin saber por que, no podía sacarse de la mente a cierto rubio, y todo lo que había pasado junto a él... tanta preocupación de parte de él… tanto cariño… e inconscientemente rozo sus labios con sus dedos, se sintió mal… nunca antes había sentido algo asi por alguien… y jamás había estado asi por alguien… que no fuera su familia… era temprano… la casa estaba limpia y quedarse estudiando un día Sábado en la mañana era muy patético inclusive para ella, tomo su bolso algo de dinero, el celular que le habían dado los gemelos y sus llaves, salio del departamento, ¿Dónde podría ir? Realmente no importaba mucho, con tal de distraerse… decidió ir al centro, se compro un poco de helado y se sentó en una pileta de un parque… Mala idea, todas las parejas estaban juntas, empalagosas y bazuqueándose frente de ella… que patética, ella estaba sola, con un helado en su mano un día sábado ni decir que hace poco estaba estudiando, suspiro… nunca se había sentido sola… tal vez por que nunca había estado enamorada… y su helado cayo… ¿enamorada? ¿Dijo enamorada?...

Se quedo viendo el helado un largo rato, tal vez demasiado por que cuando salio de su trance este estaba derretido y había poca gente en el parque, vio su reloj _15:58 _Se le había ido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde… suspiro y comenzó a caminar, paso pausado y tal vez a veces torpe… mirando siempre el suelo… con una mano sujetaba su bolso y la otra colgaba y se movía al ritmo de sus piernas… ¿Qué le sucedía?... ella jamás había estado asi, nunca…por un chico… Y lo vio… cabello rubio, ojos morados, una camisa roja y debajo de esta una polera negra… llevaba pantalones blancos y zapatos negros, y en su rostro unos lentes negros… estaba apoyado en un árbol dentro de uno de los parques cercanos… ¿escondido tal vez? … sin saber por que camino hacia él…

Mientras que un cierto rubio caminaba en unas grandes tiendas junto a su primo, todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo, era una escena "preciosa" o como diría Renge "¡MOEEEEEE!", ambos caminaban tranquilos uno mas alegre que el otro, y se podía apreciar de lejos, detrás de ellos dos, cuatro personas cargando miles y miles de paquetes, al parecer el pequeño andaba de compras

Honey: ¡Takashi!

Mori: ¿eh?

Honey: M-mira -

Mori: - ve la tienda-

Honey: que ricos pasteles…

Mori: si…

Honey: ¡ahhhh!, los quiero – entra a la tienda-

Mori: entra

Honey: hola

Cocinero: ¡bienvenido! ¿Qué deseas pequeño? ¿Un trozo de pastel? ¿Tarta? ¿Galletas?

Honey: quiero esa torta de cuatro pisos, esa torta de chocolate, de fresas y de frutas tropicales por favor

Cocinero: pero eso te saldr-

Honey: - saca una tarjeta dorada- cárguelo a la cuenta – flores a su alrededor-

Cocinero: - le brillan los ojos- enseguida

Mori: ¿estas bien con eso Mitzukuni?

Honey: ¡si! ¿Verdad usa-chan?

Mori: o.o bien… -se queda parado inmóvil-

Honey: cuando lleguemos, tu te quedaras con migo para comerlos ¿verdad Takashi?

Mori: ¿eh? – le sonríe- claro

Honey: ¡ehh!

Mori: - ve hacia el lado- ¿eh?

Honey: ¿ese no es Hikaru-chan?

Mori: Aa

Honey: ¡¡HIKA.CHAN!!

Hikaru: -se detiene- ¿Honey.sempai? ¿Mori.sempai?

Honey: - va donde él- pero Hika.chan… ¿sucede algo?

Hikeru: - baja la mirada- …

Honey: ven Hika.chan sentémonos haya y conversemos

Mori: si

Asi estuvo ese día para Kyouya en su casa sintiéndose inútil por no ayudar a su mejor amigo… sin saber donde estaba, sin saber si ir a buscarlo y si iba ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo le enfrentaría después de lo que le confeso? ¿Después de todo? … no podía comprender, como era posible que ese idiota hiciera que se sintiera anonado e inútil… ¡Rabia! Eso sintió segundos después, contra todos y después contra si mismo por no ser capas de formar una frase de aliento para él… y luego aceptación… debía ir a buscarlo o tal vez… mañana… iría a su casa de improviso y hablaría con Tamaki, ambos estarían calmados y podría hablar con su amigo y mejor aun decirle una palabra de aliento. Lo que menos necesitaba era que otra cosa en el día fuera tan inesperado…

Mientras que Haruhi aun estaba para viendo al rubio… este no le había sentido eso era extraño ¿no?, se acerco mas y se sentó a su lado, y aun asi, este no se movió

Haruhi: ¿Tamaki.sempai?

Tamaki: …

Haruhi: nee… Tamaki-sempai

Tamaki: …

Haruhi: - le saca los lentes- ¡TAMA-!

Y vio sus ojos, estaban viendo el suelo y estaban húmedos… rojos y seguían botando lagrimas… una tras otra… sin detenerse

Haruhi: ¿¡Tamaki.sempai!? – lo zamarrea-

Tamaki: ¿eh? ¡Haruhi! ¡Como estas Hija mía!

Haruhi: Tamaki.sempai… ¿Qué le sucede?

Tamaki: por que- …

SU voz de pronto se apago al ver a la chica a los ojos, estaba preocupada, su notaba su preocupación, en sus manos tenia sus lentes de sol, la mano de ella se pozo en su mejilla, era calida y suave… se sintió vulnerable… débil callo en sus piernas y lloro silenciosamente… jamás hubiera querido que ella lo viera asi, en ese estado tan… tan, ya no importaba, era un idiota… el mas grande idiota.

Mientras que para ella fue Inesperado, la persona que le había robado todos sus pensamientos en todo el día, estaba en su regazo, llorando en silencio y ella sin poder decir nada… sin decir ni una sola palabra, lentamente puso su mano en los cabellos rubios y le acaricio la cabeza… que le había pasado a él, para que estuviera en ese estado… su corazón encogió… se agacho y le abrazo… quería protegerlo como él le había prometido protegerla a ella.

Mientras que tres personas estaban silenciosas… una tenía su mirada gacha y otros dos no podían creer lo que habían oído

Honey: ¿Qué dijiste Hikaru?

Mori: …

Hikaru: … - les mira de frente- Kaoru me dijo que…

_Flash Back_

Hikaru: ¿entonces?

Kaoru: escúchame, lo que te digo, a mi me lo informaron ayer en la noche y debemos aceptarlo… y debes apoyarme

Hikaru: sabes que te apoyare en lo que sea Kaoru, pero me asustas con todo esto

Himeko: Hikaru-kun, esto es delicado… tal vez te afecte mas que a Kaoru… pero debes ser fuerte ya que ambos han estado muy unidos

Hikaru: - se levanta- ¡Ya basta díganme que sucede!

Kaoru: Hikaru…

_Fin Flash Back_

Hikaru: … que él estaba comprometido con Himeko y cuando salgan del instituto… se casaran…


	5. Solo Una vez mas

Solo una Vez mas

_**Solo una Vez mas…**_

Hikaru: … que él estaba comprometido con Himeko y cuando salgan del instituto… se casaran… 

Al día siguiente cada quien estaba en su casa, pensando detenidamente; en realidad cada miembro del Host tenia algo que pensar… Uno de los miembros del host estaba en su limusina, estacionado debatiendo contra él mismo_…"que hacer…que hacer" _rápidamente se bajo de su auto, comenzó a actuar por instinto…

Freno ante la gran puerta de la entrada principal… y toco el timbre… sintió unos pasos elegantes venir desde adentro y la puerta se abrió suavemente.

: Buenos Días, Otoori-sama

Kyouya: buenos día Shima-san ¿esta Tamaki?

Shima-san: por favor entre, enseguida iré a despertar a Tamaki-sama

Kyouya: no te molestes, yo subiré

Shima-san: lo acompaño a la habitación 

_**N/A: Shima-san para lo que no recuerden es como la ama de llaves de Tamaki, es quien contesta el teléfono en el ultimo capitulo explicando el por que se iba de Japón.**_

La señora comenzó a caminar, mientras que él se quedo atrás ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le diría a Tamaki? Realmente no sabia que estaba sucediendo con él… estaba actuando por impulsos y esa no era su forma de ser… apretó los puños _"maldición" _Susurro para él.

Shima-san: Kyouya-sama ¿Sucede algo?

La señora desde la escalera le quedo viendo preocupada e inmóvil, se había quedado en la entrada de la mansión… lentamente dio el primer paso y los demás vinieron inertemente, sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la habitación del rubio, le dijo a la empleada que podía retirarse y esta obedeció, silenciosamente entro y vio un bulto en una gran cama, un bolso pequeño, se movía levemente y se podía ver ciertos mechones de color dorado. Comenzó a buscar algo por la habitación, y encontró un despertador _"9:54 AM" _esa era la hora… lo programo _"9:55 AM" _ se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso el despertador en la almohada del rubio, esperando que pasara un minuto.

Pronto un ruido fuerte y molesto comenzó a resonar en la habitación, haciendo que el King se despertara exaltado.

Tamaki: ¡¿Qué SUCEDE?! Oo

Kyouya: - queda viendo el reloj- suena bastante – lo apaga- buenos días Tamaki 

Tamaki: o.o… Kyouya… ;O; por que me despiertas asi 

Kyouya: una pequeña venganza por lo de ayer

Tamaki: uhm… T.T…

Kyouya: Tamaki, vengo hablarte sobre ese tema… y es importante que escuches

Tamaki: ¿eh? O.o

Kyouya: … - suspiro- debes hacer lo que tú crees correcto

Tamaki: ¿Tú crees?

Kyouya: Tamaki, siempre haces lo que quieres y terminan, increíblemente, bien no veo por que esta ves sea lo contrario…

Tamaki: Kyouya hay algo que no te conté… 

Kyouya: ¿sobre Haruhi? ¿Sobre tu abuela?

Tamaki: no… sobre –

Empleada: -interrumpe- el desayuno, Tamaki-sama 

Tamaki: gracias

Empleada: Kyouya-sama, esta servido…

Kyouya: gracias 

Tamaki: - se levanta- vamos a Tomar desayuno

Kyouya: ¿no me ibas a decir algo?

Tamaki: eehh… O.o no

Kyouya: …Idiota

Tamaki: TT ¡¡Okaa-san!!

Mientras tanto en casa de Haruhi, ella aun estaba en su cama, realmente no estaba durmiendo. Tan solo se quedaba viendo el techo de su habitación… recordando… lo de ayer… por que le había dicho eso ¿Por qué en ese preciso instante? 

_Flash back_

_Haruhi: sempai… ¿se encuentra bien?_

_Tamaki: … si creo que ya estoy mejor – le queda viendo- gracias Haruhi _

_Haruhi: pero por que esta aquí-_

_Tamaki: Haruhi_

_Haruhi: ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?_

_Tamaki: lo siento… _

_Haruhi: ¿"lo siento"?_

_Tamaki: siento mucho el molestarte todos los días…_

_Haruhi: ¿Tamaki-sempai?_

_Tamaki: - viendo al frente- creo que dejare de hacerlo _

_Haruhi: ¿Tamaki-sempai seguro que se siente bien?_

_Tamaki: si, me siento muy bien… _

_Haruhi: ¿Por qué me dice esto?_

_Tamaki: por que creo que debes estar exhausta que todos los días este molestándote a cada segundo… ¿no es asi Haruhi?_

_Haruhi: … - se le queda viendo-_

_Tamaki: - se levanta- nos veremos el lunes Haruhi, hasta ese entonces _

_Haruhi: Tamaki…_

_Fin Flash back _

¿Qué le sucedía? Si era verdad, siempre le decías cosas como "mi hija" o "no toquen a mi hija"… pero no le molestaban del todo, era mas, sentía que esa era la expresión de cariño de su sempai hacia ella… y ahora, le decía todo eso… ¿le sucedía algo más? 

Tal vez realmente aquel beso si había sido un capricho… pero ¿Por qué le molestaba y le entristecía tanto? ¡¿Por qué?! Tomo sus sabanas y se tapo hasta su cara, sentía que estas estaban coloradas; sujetó fuertemente las sabanas pero poco a poco dejo de presionarlas para llevar una de sus manos a sus labios… ¿Qué le sucedía a Tamaki? ¿Por qué actuaba asi?... Todo estaba bien en el Host no encontraba el por que de su comportamiento… No quería pensar que había sido un capricho, por alguna razón su corazón se estremecía y le dolía con tanta fuerza que no podía expresar, sentía ahogarse y ganas de querer llorar… no deseaba llorar, pero ¿por que todo esto le provocaba solo con pensar en su sempai?

Ranka: ¡¡HARU-CHAAANN!!

Haruhi: ya voy – se levanta- ¿si, otoo-san? O.o… ¿y esas maletas?

Ranka: ¡¡mi pequeña Haruhi!! Hoy me voy de viaje por el trabajo w - pose sexy- hoy en día no encuentran chicas tan bellas como yo, jojo nOn 

Haruhi: ooU eeh… bien

Ranka: Haruhi, te deje dinero donde siempre, volveré en una semana ¿si?

Haruhi: eeh... Si

Ranka: ¿are? Haruhi, ¿papa puede ayudarte en algo?

Haruhi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ranka: hace tiempo esta distraída y rara ¿sucedió algo? OO ¿¡te hicieron algo!?

Haruhi: n-no…

Ranka: uh… - sonrisa- Haruhi, - le abraza- papá a veces comprende sin que le digas

Haruhi: ¿eh?

Ranka: si puedes hacer algo para evitar situaciones que no deseas, hazlo… tal ves duela llorar pero duele mas el no llorar Haruhi, si eres sincera con tigo podrás ser sincera con los demás

Haruhi: ¿p-por que me dices esto Otoo.san?

Ranka: creo que no lo se – guiña el ojo- BIIIEEENN me VOYYY (L),¡¡Nos Vemos Haruhi!! – Cierra la puerta-

Haruhi: Otoo-san… - ve la pila de cuadernos- mejor haré mis deberes…

Mientras en casa de los Hitachiin, Kaoru ordenaba su nueva habitación, ya que dormiría solo, aun que muchas cosas andaban en su cabeza… "Hikaru"… era lo único que se le cruzaba en su mente… ¿Por qué? por que no lo apoyo… sabia que era algo complicado pero si hubiera sido Hikaru él… él… estaría llorando sin detenerse hasta el punto de deshidratarse… debía ser sincero, si hubiera sido su hermano, él estaría destrozado, La vida era muy injusta, pero no debió haber actuado asi, menos con Himeko, ni ella ni él tenían la culpa…no debió actuar asi aunque…

_Flash Back_

_Kaoru: Himeko y yo – se acerca a ella- estamos comprometidos, y cuando terminemos la escuela… nos casaremos – baja la mirada-_

_Himeko: Hi-Hikaru-kun yo se que es difícil de entender p-pero-_

_Hikaru: ¿¡QUE SABES TU!?_

_Kaoru: Hikaru…_

_Hikaru: eres una recién llegada en nuestro mundo, ¿¡que sabes tu!? ¡ENTROMETIDA!_

_Kaoru: Hikaru basta, ella no tiene la culpa_

_Hikaru: ¿¡me dirás que no!? ¡¡Llego a nuestro país, a nuestro hogar y a nuestras vidas y arruino todo!! ¿¡Y a ti no te importa!?_

_Kaoru: ¡¡me importa tanto como a ti!!_

_Hikaru: ¡¡pues no lo parece!!_

_Kaoru: ¡¡Si fueras tú, yo te apoyaría!!_

_Hikaru: ¡¡ESA ES LA DIFERENCIA!! ¡¡YO NO LO HARIA!!_

_Kaoru: es… - baja la mirada- eso no es… - comienza a llorar- eso no es- - se sienta en el sillón-_

_Himeko: Eso no es justo_

_Hikaru: ¿de que hablas tú?_

_Himeko: no es justo que no apoyes a tu hermano_

_Kaoru: n-no Himeko_

_Himeko: - se pone frente de Hikaru- mientras tu sentías cosas por Haruhi, Kaoru-kun siempre te ayudo y te apoyo ¿A ti no te intereso lo que él sintió? ¿No te diste cuenta que ya tu ya habías abierto vuestro mundo? ¡¿Y ahora le reprochas?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¿¡Nunca pensaste como se sentía tu gemelo!? ¡¿Nunca le preguntaste si se sentía solo cuando estabas con Haruhi?!_

_Hikaru: es mi hermano sabe que le quiero…_

_Himeko: tú lo sabes ¿pero no creías que era bueno que se lo recordases una vez? ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Siempre eres tu, tu y tu! ¡Nunca pensaste en Kaoru-kun! ¡Y ahora que puede encontrar la felicidad que tu sentías estando con Haruhi-san! ¡¿Le reprochas?! _

_Kaoru: basta Himeko – le pone la mano en el hombro-_

_Himeko: No Kaoru-kun, no es justo, por que yo… ¡por que si te quiero! Y se que puedo ayudarte a encontrar la felicidad_

_Hikaru: tú… -baja la mirada-_

_Kaoru: - se acerca a Hikaru- Hikaru… esto jamás nos alejara_

_Hikaru: eso dices ahora..._

_Kaoru: desde pequeños sabíamos que debíamos independizarnos uno del otro…Por eso nuestros padres hicieron eso hace años…_

_Hikaru: pero – le mira fijamente-_

_Kaoru: - le toma las manos- por favor… Hikaru para mi – le abraza- es difícil también separarme de ti… y que nuestro mundo se haya abierto, pero debemos crecer… aunque siempre estaremos el uno para el otro _

_Hikaru: - le corresponde el abrazo- Kaoru… - se separa- lo siento… iré a caminar – se va-_

_Himeko: Kaoru-kun…_

_Kaoru: eso no era necesario_

_Himeko: Si lo era, era necesario que él supiera… que puede que este perdiéndote y que se cuenta de la realidad Kaoru-kun_

_Kaoru: Himeko tu…_

_Himeko: quiero tu felicidad Kaoru… _

_Fin Flash Back _

Esa si había sido una pelea… luego de ello Himeko se había ido a su casa y Hikaru no volvió hasta entrada la noche… si, la preocupación le carcomía demasiado su corazón… pero seria injusto llamarle y decirle que fuera a casa o preguntarle donde estaba si lo que él y Hikaru necesitaban era pensar y calmarse… Mejor hablar mañana en el instituto…

Al día siguiente cada quien estaba en su clase, pero había alguien que realmente no estaba del todo concentrado

Maestro: Sou-san, por favor lea el párrafo 2 de la pagina 254

Tamaki: mm… 

Maestro: Sou-san, ¿esta prestando atención?

Tamaki: uhm… - viendo hacia la ventana-

Maestro: ¿?

Kyouya: _"¿Tamaki?"_

Maestro: - en el puesto de Tamaki- ¡¡SOU-SAN!!

Tamaki: - voltea tranquilamente- ¿si?

Maestro: -.-… a dirección

Tamaki: si – se levanta pesadamente- 

Chica: ¿are? ¿Le sucederá algo a Tamaki-kun? 

Mientras tanto en dirección, la secretaria le informa a Tamaki que su padre le estaba esperando en su oficina. Que debía dirigirse inmediatamente con él. Al escuchar esto hace una reverencia y va hacia su padre sin apuros. Al estar frente la puerta la golpea sutil mente y recibe un "adelante", al entrar ve a su padre viendo hacia el gran ventanal, el rubio entra y cierra la puerta tras él. 

Tamaki: ¿para que me necesitaba?

Papá Tamaki: Tamaki tenemos una charla pendiente

Tamaki: si señor…

Papá Tamaki: - toma una foto de su velador- que has decidido…

Tamaki: lo haré

Al escuchar esto el directo con su silla se da vuelta y queda viendo la expresión de su hijo…"Nada" no sonreía, no lloraba, no mostraba preocupación, tan solo era una mascara en su rostro, no era el Tamaki de siempre, algo sucedía.

Papá Tamaki: siéntate Tamaki debemos hablar

Estuvo todo el día en la oficina de su padre, charlando con él, entre más charlaban mas de impresionaba el hombre, no podía sacarle mas de cinco palabras a su hijo ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Le habían dicho algo? Ese no era el Tamaki de siempre.

Tamaki: me retiro es Hora des host club, con su permiso nos veremos en la tarde padre. 

Diciendo esto abandono la oficina y se dirigió al 3° salón de música con una cara de jocker. Al llegar a este, vio a sus compañeros en sus "labores" como host, Hikaru y Kaoru actuaban normal, Haruhi hablaba con las clientas, Honey comía pasteles mientras que Mori le miraba y su buen amigo Kyouya anotaba algunas cosas y vendía revistas. Entro con pasos decididos, no presto atención a las palabras de las chicas que le gritaban solamente se encerró en el cuarto continuo al salón; muchos de los presentes no comprendían. Pasaron varios minutos para que el king saliese, cerro la puerta tras si y se aclaro la garganta

Tamaki: lamento las molestias pero el host club cierra por hoy, lo lamento. Es todo.

Y diciendo esto volvió a entrar al cuarto, se sentó en una silla puso sus codos en las rodillas, junto sus manos y apoyo la frente en ellas, quedando en un absoluto silencio. Se quedo asi varios minutos… mientras que sus amigos no entraban en el cuarto… estaban mas que preocupados por él… 

Kaoru: ¿que le sucede a mi señor?

Hikaru: esta actuando demasiado extraño, Kyouya-sempai ¿no sabes nada?

Kyouya: no, estoy igual de preocupados que ustedes

Haruhi: - sentada en el sillón- 

Honey: esperemos que se calme –comiendo pasteles- Tama-chan siempre tiene sorpresas nuevas.

Hikaru: es verdad

Kaoru: tal vez salga con un ¡¡TENGO UNA IDEA MAGNIFICA PARA EL PROXIMO FESTIVAL!! ¿O no?

De pronto la puerta se abrió y dejo ver el rostro de jocker de Tamaki, fijo su mirada en cada persona que estaba ahí y luego de un incomodo silencio, puso una sonrisa, una sonrisa forzada y no honesta.

Tamaki: hoy, en la noche, os invito a mi hogar, ya que les daré un banquete queridos amigos míos n-n

Kyouya: ¿eh? O.o

Hikaru: -.- eehh Mi señor, ¿sucede algo? 

Kaoru: s ele extraño -.- 

Tamaki: no me sucede nada… - susurro- solo quiero que estemos juntos... una vez mas

Haruhi: ¿eh? 

Fin Capitulo. 


	6. Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes!

Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes

_**Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes!**_

(¡No quiero que me mientas!)

Ahí estaba él, sin ningún gesto, y de lejos podía ver su sonrisa mentirosa... esto sin saber por que le dolía, como muchas otras cosas relacionadas con él…

Honey: ¿tan de repente tama-chan?

Tamaki: sip n-n

Kaoru: ¿algo importante?

Kyouya: no es tu cumpleaños y ninguno de los del host

Tamaki: ¿y que tiene?

Haruhi: suponemos que nada

Tamaki: entonces les espero en mi hogar Hoy como a las 21:00 hrs. ¿si?

Haruhi: d-demo

Tamaki: ¡ah! Haruhi-san, mandare un vehículo para que te lleve estará allá a las 20:30 hrs mas o menos, eso es todo – se dirige a las escaleras- nos veremos

Y cerro la puerta, ¿Haruhi-san?... un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todos en el host

Kaoru: - mirada de susto- ¿d-desde cuando mi señor te dice –SAN?

Hikaru: eso me da escalofríos

Kaoru-Hikaru: - se abrazan- ¡¡BUUAA!!

Honey: - mira a Mori- Tama-chan esta muy raro

Kyouya: no ha actuado normalmente

Toc…Toc

Haruhi: a-adelante

Himeko: - entra- con su permiso…

Hikaru: o.o…- abraza más fuerte a Kaoru-

Himeko: ¿eh?… - le ignora y se acerca a Kyouya- Otoori-kun

Kyouya: ¿si?

Himeko: - le susurra algo al oído-

Kyouya: ¿eh?

Himeko: - le da un papel- y esto…- se pone al lado de Haruhi-

Honey: ¿Qué es eso Kyou-chan?

Kyouya: ¿eh? N-no, no es nada es un favor que le pedí a Himeko

Kaoru: - queda viendo a Himeko- ¿eh?

Himeko: - levanta los hombros y suspira- asi es

Kyouya: - sale del salón-

Himeko: yo me retiro con su permiso – hace una reverencia-

Kaoru: - aun abrazado de Hikaru- ¿Dónde vas?

Himeko: ¿eh? Debo hacer unas cosas, nos veremos luego Kaoru – sale del salón-

La chica comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo tranquilamente, con su caminar elegante y pasos livianos, pronto siente un leve sollozo, ahogado y silencioso, pero lo bastante fuerte para oírle débilmente, se asusto y volteo, otro sollozo más; comenzó a seguir el sonido rompía el silencio del pasillo. Y entro en una especie de un pasillo, en el fondo una puerta que decía "laboratorio de ciencias", prendió la luz del pasillo y se encontró con algo que no creía, un chico con una rodilla flectada, un brazo apoyado en este y la cabeza gacha, en su otra mano un papel y unos lentes. _"¿Otoori-kun?" _Dijo inconscientemente, se tapo la boca con su mano izquierda y queda en esa posición. Él no se inmuta con el llamado de su nombre, se arrodillo a su lado y se levanto un flequillo.

Himeko: ¿Otoori-kun, esta bien?

Kyouya: …

Himeko: Otoori-kun

Kyouya: - silencio-

Himeko: ... Kyouya-kun

Kyouya: que quieres

Le respondió con una voz quebrada, se sentó frente de él, arreglo su falda, saco un pañuelo y se lo extendió.

Himeko: Kyouya-kun, no te sientas mal… además, creo que es malo guardarse todas las cosas

Kyouya: ¿te interesa? – Dice con voz queda-

Himeko: si no me interesara, no estaría aquí

Kyouya: le queda viendo

Himeko: si se trata de Tamaki-kun… creo que lo mejor es que se de cuenta solo, ¿no? Digo si algo le sucede, debe enterarse, debe crecer y madurar, ver sus errores y enmendarlos, deben darle tiempo

Kyouya: ¿tiempo?

Himeko: debes esperar…

Kyouya: ¿¡esperar!? –e grita y gira hacia ella-

Himeko: - se cae hacia atrás- ¿uh?

Kyouya: ¡mientras él crece yo me quedo atrás sin saber que hacer por mi amigo! ¿¡Quieres que espere!?

Lucho… lucho contra su llanto, un llanto fuerte, no, no podía llorar frente una desconocida, pero esto realmente era más fuerte que él… no podía mas y comenzó a llorar, lagrimas silenciosas, llevo su mano a su rostro para cubrirlo.

Kyouya: me quedo atrás…

Himeko: lo que tú tienes es miedo, miedo a no ver el mundo de Tamaki-kun, temes que si se va o cambia, jamás podrás ver como ve las cosas él, no puedes comprender como todo es tan alegre para él – se levanta y se pone de rodillas acercándose a Kyouya- eso me ha contando Kaoru, la alegria que le rodea a él aun que el mundo este destruyendose

Kyouya: ese idiota… ese idiota

Himeko: Kyouya-sempai, si realmente eres su amigo – le abraza- deja que crezca y vea sus errores, luego estarás tu, para apoyarle y levantarle

Su llanto se detiene, y siente una calidez extraordinaria… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le habían abrazado? … no podía recordar o ¿Cuándo había sido la vez que alguien le había dicho todas esas cosas de frente? Tal vez fue Tamaki… ¿Quién era esta chica, que aunque estuviese mal, le daba animo?... por que su corazón esta asi de acelerado… sintió sus brazos rodearle y quiso llorar con más fuerza, no sabia por que, el nudo cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, sentía que debía llorar todo lo que no lloro todo el tiempo… le abrazo, sin entender el porque, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por el abrazo y el tacto que tuvo con ella, y lloro; ella sonrió… bajo su cabeza y la apoyo en la de él… acariciaba su cabeza y le susurraba que todo estaría bien…Todo por aquel pedazo de papel de Tamaki.

Horas luego de ellos cada quien se marcho a su hogar, esperando que las horas pasaran rápidamente, esperando que cada minuto fuera un segundo y cada minuto una hora. Cada quien se vestía para la "gran" ceremonia. Haruhi realmente, sin saber el por que, quería verse bella esta noche… aunque sus ropas no eran indicadas para la "ocasión". Dudo, pero comenzó a caminar donde su padre guardaba sus ropas, nada que le gustara en realidad…además que las ropas de él le quedaban demasiado grandes… y recordó un baúl, un baúl donde estaba la ropa de su madre guardada. Lo busco durante varios minutos en su closet, abrió aquel baúl y encontró ropas delicadas, comenzó a sacar una por una… y halló un vestido de tirantes hasta las rodillas de color rojizo oscuro, en la cintura tenia una cinta que bordaba todo el alrededor y terminaba con un prendedor en forma de rosa. Encontrando también en el baúl un cintillo con una rosa en su lado derecho. Cerró el baúl y lo guardo; para comenzar arreglarse, la limusina pasaría por ella a las 20:30… _"Haruhi-san" _¿Por qué le dijo asi…? ¿Pasaba algo? Nuevamente le dolía el corazón…mas fuerte sus mejillas enrojaron y sus ojos humedecieron… ¿Qué le pasaba a su sempai? Llevo el vestido hacia su pecho…

Haruhi: Mamá… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa…?

Y comenzó a llorar… no, no podía estar enamorada de él, justamente él… ¿Por qué él?… Limpio sus lagrimas y vio la hora…20:00 debía arreglarse o llegaría tarde. Pero las ganas de seguir llorando no disminuían. Pasaron los minutos rápidamente y sin darse cuenta estaba en la limusina, en camino hacia la casa de su sempai.

Todos estaban en casa de Tamaki, era bien recibidos por Shima cada vez que llegaban.

Honey: ¿Are? Haru-chan aun no llega

Mori: ah…

Hikaru: es extraño

Himeko: eh… disculpen pero ¿esta bien que haya venido?

Kaoru: si a mi señor no le importara

Kyouya: es verdad, no creo que le importe mucho.

Himeko: - queda viendo a Kyouya- bien

Pronto llega alguien y abren la puerta dejando pasar a una Haruhi profundamente pensativa, comenzó a caminar hasta toparse con Honey haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Honey: ¡¡HARU-CHAN!! ¡Que linda!

Hikaru: ahhhh

Kaoru: ahhhh

Los tres: - abrazando a Haruhi- que linda te ves /O/

Himeko: ¡ah! Que bien se ve Haruhi-san

Kyouya: -con una taza de zumo- siempre hacen lo mismo

Himeko: - ve a Kyouya- pero significa que le quieren mucho ¿no?

Kyouya: - le queda viendo- uhm…

Sintieron unos pasos en la escalera y rápidamente voltearon para ver a su King, les dirigió a todos a una mirada, hasta llegar donde Haruhi donde todos creyeron que se le tiraría encima diciendo lo linda que estaba su hija, pero solo le esbozo una sonrisa y cambio su mirada.

Tamaki: gracias amigos por haber venido – sonrisa- ahora ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor?

Asi los sirvientes abrieron la gran puerta, dejando ver una larga mesa con grandes platos, unos candelabros y sirvientes a los lados esperando atender a las visitas, todos con una sonrisa, según Haruhi, todos poseían una sonrisa mas sincera que la del anfitrión. Tomaron asiento y los platos comenzaron a llegar, rato después todo reían en la mesa, todos bromeaban. Tamaki estaba sentado en la cabecera y los demás a los costados, realmente parecía una "familia"…_"Una gran familia" _dijo para si Tamaki y sin querer su sonrisa desapareció. Haruhi noto esto al instante… "_Tu-tum" _su corazón nuevamente "_Tu-Tum Tu-Tum" _era mas fuerte era mas fuerte

Haruhi: permiso… - se levanta-

Himeko: ¡ah! Yo te acompaño

Y asi se fueron las dos únicas damas presentes. Tamaki suspiro y dirigió una mirada hacia todos. Junto sus manos y apoyo su mentón en ellas.

Tamaki: debo decirles algo…

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa mi señor?

Tamaki: Yo me iré a Francia… Y no se si volveré

Un frió silencio se hizo presente, todos quedaron viendo atónitos a Tamaki. Miradas pérdidas, enojos, tristezas… todo ello se hizo presente fuertemente.

Hikaru: b-buena broma mi señor

Honey: Tama-chan nos asustaste

Tamaki: no es una broma Hikaru y Honey-sempai… yo me iré mañana a Francia

Hikaru: - golpea la mesa y se levanta- ¡¿y dejara a todos?!

Kaoru: Hikaru, no te pongas asi

Hikaru: ¿¡y como quieres que me ponga!? – Queda viendo a Tamaki- ¡Nos dejara botados! - se sienta- Mi señor…

Honey: Tama-chan… ¿sucedió algo?

Tamaki: el otro día… recibí una carta diciendo… que mi madre esta enferma… y que corre el riesgo de morir…

Kyouya: - se queda viendo a Tamaki- es por eso que te vas… para cuidarla ¿no?

Tamaki: asi es – sonrisa-

Kaoru: pero mi señor…

Honey: Tama-chan, ¿Por qué esperaste a decirnos hoy? Además Haru-chan no esta presente

Tamaki: - se apoya en la silla- por que… uhm no lo se –sonrisa- n-n iré al baño con permiso

Tamaki sale de la habitación dejando a todos en silencio, luego de que el saliera entra Himeko, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta.

Himeko: Haruhi-san me pidió que le dejara sola… ¿eh? ¿Sucedió algo?…

Era de noche y tuvo la necesidad de salir… encontrándose con un balcón bastante grande, salio y sintió frió pero le impidió seguir caminando y apoyarse en el barandal, miro las estrellas y su pecho se ahogo… ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? Y ¿Qué le pasaba a Tamaki? Agacho su cabeza y cerro los ojos fuertemente. No sintió los pasos detrás de ella, si la presencia de al lado, sintió el roce de unos dedos con su hombro

Haruhi: ¡ah!

: ¡AH!

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai

Tamaki: te asuste, perdón n-un

Haruhi: no importa ¿eh? ¿Por qué esta afuera?

Tamaki: ah, es que me sentí sofocado, además este es mi lugar preferido de la mansión ¿no es precioso este lugar, Haruhi?

Haruhi: si…

Tamaki: ¿entramos?, digo los demás deben estar esperando

Haruhi: entonces no se por que salio

Tamaki: tal vez por la misma razón que tu – comienza a caminar- n-n

Haruhi: ¿eh?

Entrando al comedor, encontraron a todos comiendo tranquilamente y conversando animadamente, ambos sonrieron, se miraron y se unieron a aquellas risas, las horas pasaron al igual que las bromas. Pronto ya no eran las 21:00 hrs si no que eran las 00:45 hrs.

Kyouya: bueno yo me retiro, es bastante tarde, nos vemos mañana

Tamaki: n-n nos vemos Kyouya y gracias por haber venido

Kyouya: -suspiro- hablamos después –sale-

Kaoru: nosotros nos vamos, debemos ir a dejar a Himeko a su casa

Hikaru: es verdad, mi señor nos vemos…

Tamaki: nos vemos n.n

Himeko: -reverencia- gracias por la invitación, Tamaki-kun hasta luego – se va-

Honey: ¡Tama-chan! ¡Cuídate mucho! ¿Si?

Tamaki: lo hare Honey-sempai n.nU

Mori: nos vemos

Tamaki: si

Honey: haru-chan ¿te llevamos a casa?

Tamaki: no se preocupen yo la llevare n-n

Honey: ah… bien ¡hasta mañana Haru-chan!

Mori: cuídense – toma a Honey y se van-

Tamaki: -suspiro- bien ¿vamos?

Haruhi: si

Tamaki: pues vamos entonces

Ambos salieron de la mansión dirigiéndose ala limusina que estaba afuera, la misma que le había traído, subieron y el vehículo comenzó andar. El viaje transcurrió en silencio cada uno veía por la ventana de la puerta. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir realmente… asi llegando a la casa de Haruhi.

Tamaki: espere aquí, enseguida vuelvo

Chofer: esta bien Tamaki-sama

Tamaki: -subiendo las escaleras- bueno aquí nos despedimos

Haruhi: nos vemos mañana

Tamaki: Haruhi…

Haruhi: ¿eh?

Tamaki: dime una cosa… que piensas del Host Club…

Haruhi: ¿Qué pienso?

Tamaki: ¿que piensas de los integrantes del Host club…?

Haruhi: ¿eh?

Tamaki: - le queda viendo- ¿Qué piensas de mi?

Haruhi: ¿ah? – Leve sonrojo- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Tamaki: para mi… el Host club es como mi familia… no me gustaría que nada rompiera ese bello sueño e ilusión que tengo… pero se dan circunstancias… que uno no puede evitar

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai – se pone a su lado- ¿Qué sucede?

Tamaki: Haruhi… me agrado conocerte

Haruhi: …

Tamaki: me agrado y me llena de felicidad que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas, las hiciste mas emocionantes, mas alegres y nos enseñaste muchas cosas… a cada uno de nosotros – le ve- yo estoy muy agradecido

Haruhi: - baja la mirada-

Tamaki: todo los juegos que hicimos, - ve el cielo- las veces que reímos, los viajes… son inolvidables y es por eso que… quiero darte las gracias, Haruhi yo-

Haruhi: ¿Por qué?

Tamaki: ¿eh?

Ella levanta la vista bruscamente enseñándole sus mejillas sonrojadas, mostrando una leve irritación y tristeza y unos ojos húmedos, por donde en cualquier momento comenzarían a brotar lagrimas puras y limpias.

Haruhi: ¡¿Por qué me esa diciendo esto?! No tiene lógica sempai ¿Qué sucede?

Tamaki: Haruhi no llores, solo quiero decirte lo agradeci-

Haruhi: ¡no me mientas!

Tamaki: ¿eh?

Haruhi: ¡estas mintiendo sempai! No estas diciendo gracias por nada – baja la mirada y aprieta sus puños- si fuera asi no lo dirías de la forma en que me lo estas diciendo, además, por que… por que todos en el momento de irnos tenían un rostro triste ¡por que! ¡No comprendo! ¿Tiene que ver con el host Club? Si es asi ¡A mi también me incumbe! ¡Yo soy parte del host club! ¿No es asi? … ¿tiene que ver contigo sempai? Si es asi ¡también me interesa! – Se lleva las manos al rostro- me interesa lo que le sucede a Tamaki-sempai…

Tamaki: Haruhi…

Haruhi: me interesa… no comprendo, no comprendo su comportar extraño de hace unos días, no comprendo sus lagrimas del otro día y no me comprendo ¡por que me siento así cuando Tamaki-sempai me miente! –Comienza a llorar- No quiero que algo le suceda sempai… por que yo

Tamaki: - abre los ojos- No Haruhi… por favor, Haruhi detente…

Haruhi: por que yo realmente-

Tamaki: ¡NO!

Haruhi: ¿eh? – le queda viendo-

Tamaki: … - aprieta los puños- no digas… esas cosas Haruhi, tu no estas…

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai…

Se quedaron en silencio, ella bajo la mirada y vio sus pies, pronto en el suelo cayeron unas gotas de agua cerca de sus pies… eran sus lagrimas… se sentía mal… estaba a punto de decirle lo que realmente sentía y él… él le callaba, que tonta se sentía…pronto sintió unos brazos, los brazos de su sempai, le apretaban fuertemente contra si.

Tamaki: Haruhi…yo… no

Haruhi: - le abraza- Tamaki-sempai no me mienta –comienza a llorar-

Tamaki: … _Haruhi, Je t'aime ... Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je doute_.

Haruhi : ¿eh ? ...

Tamaki: - le levanta el rostro- eres la razón...

Luego de decir esas palabras besa a la chica con cierta inocencia y con todo el amor que puede sentir, pronto ella corresponde el beso poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este y dejándose abraza y besar por él. Sentía una felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía… pronto el aire se les acabo y se separaron, mirándose fijamente sonrieron y él le volvió abrazar.

Haruhi: … por favor… Tamaki-sempai, no me mientas

Tamaki: -suspiro- me voy a Francia.

Fin Cáp.

Nota Autora lo que dice Tamaki esta en francés y dice:

Haruhi yo te amo…tu eres la razón por la que dudo.


	7. La despedida de mi Vida

La despedida de mi Vida

**La despedida de mi Vida.**

Haruhi: … por favor… Tamaki-sempai, no me mientas

Tamaki: -suspiro- me voy a Francia.

Quedo en silencio, un silencio largo y muy incomodo, hasta que ella levanto la vista y le quedo viendo largamente, el mantenía sus ojos cerrados suavemente como si estuviese durmiendo…

Haruhi: ¿eh?

Tamaki: me voy Francia, Haruhi

Haruhi: ¿Francia? – Se separa- y… ¿Cuándo volverás sempai?

Tamaki: no se si vuelva…

Haruhi: ¿¡eh!?

Tamaki: me entere que mi madre… esta gravemente enferma… los doctores dijeron que no sabían si se recuperaría… es por eso que yo…-Queda viendo las estrellas-

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai…

Tamaki: es por eso que me voy… deseo, cuidarla y verle nuevamente sonreir… es por eso Haruhi – voltea a verle- cuando vuelva…es mi madre… deseo verle con todas mis fuerzas… - aprieta los puños- pero… tu eres igual de importante al igual que el host… yo – lleva una mano a su cabeza- yo…

Haruhi: ve…

Tamaki: ¿eh?

Haruhi: - toma la mano de Tamaki- ve a Francia, nosotros cuidaremos de su familia y de nuestra familia… Y yo

Tamaki: Haruhi

Haruhi: - lleva la mano de Tamaki a su rostro- estaré esperando Tamaki-sempai…

Tamaki: … ;; ¡¡HARUHI!! – la abraza- T/T ¡QUE LINDA!

Haruhi: x/x sempai me matas

Tamaki: si, tu también me matas – la suelta y le sujeta los hombres- me matas de amor n-n

Haruhi: o/o…

Tamaki: ¡AH! ¡Te sonrojaste! – Sonrisa sexy- se nota que soy el King del Host club

Haruhi: -.-U…

Al día siguiente todo el host asistió a clases, menos cierto rubio que preparaba sus maletas para marcharse. Durante clases, en el salon 1 A

Haruhi: - suspiro- mm…

Kaoru: ¿Eh?

Hikaru: ¿Qué sucede Haruhi?

Haruhi: ¿hoy se va Tamaki-sempai no?

Hikaru-Kaoru: ¿eh? Si…

Haruhi: - recuesta la cabeza en su mesa- uhm…

Hikaru: - ve a Kaoru- ¿será que?

Kaoru: Haruhi estes

Ambos: -susurro- ¿enamorada?

Haruhi: OO ¿¡eh!?

Kaoru: - agita la mano- nada, nada -O-

Haruhi: aah… claro – suspiro- no vengan con jugarretas…

Hikaru: ¿eh? Pero

Haruhi-Kaoru: ¿eh?

Hikaru: - apunta a Haruhi- ¿Cómo sabes tú mi señor se va hoy?

Haruhi: ¿eh…?

Kaoru: ¿acaso tu y mi señor hablaron ayer?

Haruhi: ¿Eh?

Hikaru: ¿y se declararon?

Haruhi: ¡¿de que hablan?! o/o…

Hikaru-Kaoru: ¡AJA!

Al gritar todo el salón dirige su mirada hacia el trío, donde los gemelos apuntaban a Haruhi mientras que ella solo estaba encogida en la silla y sonrojada.

Maestro: fuera del salón… -.-

Haruhi: ¡¿eh?!

Maestro: ¡fuera!

Los tres: ¡si señor!

Al salir del salón, comienzan a caminar por los pasillos hasta salir de estos y llegar al patio del instituto, donde unos gemelos ven a la chica con una mirada acusadora.

Kaoru: ¿asi que te contó mi señor?

Haruhi: si ayer, cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa – ve a Kaoru-

Hikaru: ¿y entonces?

Haruhi: ¿entonces? ¿si es que me dijo si no sabia cuando volvería?

Kaoru: - se detiene- no Haruhi, Mi señor no sabe si volverá a Japón

Haruhi: ¿eh?

Hikaru: ¿no te dijo?

Haruhi: n-no, no lo dijo – baja la mirada- no me dijo eso

Kaoru: - ve su reloj- exactamente en una hora mi señor se marcha

Sonido de campana

Haruhi: en una hora…una hora…

En una hora se marcharía y no sabia si lo volvería a ver… es por eso que el le dijo todo aquello… le agradeció y su despedida… su única despedida, la despedida de su vida…apretó sus puños fuertemente, los gemelos le vieron con una tristeza en el rostro pronto a ellos se sumaron honey-sempai y Mori…

Honey: ¡Haru-Chan! ¿Eh? ¿Sucedió algo?

Kaoru: Haruhi no sabía que tal vez mi señor no volvería

Honey: ¡¿ah?! Y le dijeron eso…

Hikaru: no, nosotros no fuimos, solo le corregimos

Kyouya: -arreglándose los lentes junto a Himeko- es verdad

Kaoru: ¡Himeko!

Himeko: hola n-n

Kyouya: Tamaki se marcha hoy – ve a Haruhi- ¿que harás?

Haruhi: ¿eh? – le queda viendo a todos- ¿Qué haré?

Himeko: - le toma las manos- ¡animo Haruhi-san! ¡Si vas ahora le alcanzaras!

Haruhi: "¿ir…?"

Honey: nee, nee… es lo mejor Haru-chan

Haruhi: … - ve a Kyouya- Kyouya-sempai

Kyouya: ¿si?

Haruhi: puedes llevarme al aeropuerto…- levanta el rostro- necesito ir

Honey: ¡Hurra! ¡VAMOS YO TAMBIEN DESEO IR!

Kaoru: vamos todos, no hay tiempo.

Todos: ¡SI!

Mientras tanto en la segunda mansión, cierto rubio esperaba que subieran las maletas a la limusina para poder marcharse, a su lado estaba Antonella, su traviesa perra. En su otra mano sostenía dos fotos fuertemente.

: Esta listo Tamaki-sama

Tamaki: esta bien – a Antonella- nos vemos Antonella, cuídate – acaricia cabeza-

Antonella: ¡GUAU!

Subió lentamente a su limusina, cerró la puerta y rápidamente comenzó a marchar hacia su destino, el aeropuerto. Durante su viaje en su limusina veía las fotos… una en cada mano, una era la foto de su madre con él hace años y la otra era del Host club. Era difícil dejar Japón… pero su madre… su madre…sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el aeropuerto, vio la hora en su reloj… 20 minutos para tomar el avión e irse a su tierra natal, tomo una bocanada de aire y salio de la limusina. Tomo sus maletas y comenzó a caminar, a paso que iba todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo con corazones en los ojos, por primera vez no les presto mucha atención y seguía su camino con sus gafas oscuras. Y se sentó cerca del embarque, esperando que pasara la hora… se puso unos audífonos y escucho música para no oír a nada ni a nadie.

Llegaron al aeropuerto

Honey: ¡CORRE HARU-CHAN! ¡Quedan menos de 5 minutos!

Haruhi: - se baja de la limusina- ¿esta bien que nos hayamos ido del instituto sin decir nada?

Kaoru: eso no importa

Hikaru: ¡corre!

Himeko: ¡ve por el amor!

Todos: ¿eh?

Himeko: que… -/-… mejor corre Haruhi-san

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr, haciéndose paso por la gente, era mucha y no le dejaba ver con claridad… viajes nacionales… bingo vio una cabeza rubia… corrió mas y mas…

Haruhi: ¡Tamaki-sempai!

Siguió corriendo y una especie de barrera de gente comenzó a caminar contra suya, era mucha gente, estiro su mano hacia donde estaba él, sin poder alcanzarlo. _"¿ha esto se refieren con tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez?"_ Camino mas y mas sin importarle si golpeaba a algunos.

Haruhi: ¡¡SEMPAII!!

Tamaki: ¿eh? –voltea-

Azafata: ¿sucede algo señor?

Tamaki: - se saca un auricular- sentí que alguien me llamaba

Haruhi: - viéndole entrar- … sempai…no...Tamaki… ¡TAMAKI!

Tamaki: - voltea- ¿Haruhi?

Haruhi: -sale del "mar" de gente- Tamaki-sempai…

Tamaki: Haruhi…

Azafata: lo sentimos debe abordar en este instante

Tamaki: pero

Haruhi: vuelve

Tamaki: ¿eh?

Haruhi: por favor – llegan los del Host- vuelve con nosotros.

Kaoru: ¡Señor le esperamos!

Hikaru: ¡TRAIGAME UN SOUVENIR!

Kyouya: idiotas – se despide con la mano-

Tamaki: si, lo hare

Honey: ¡Tama-chan! ¡Vuelve pronto y que tu madre se mejore!

Mori: buen viaje

Tamaki: gracias ;/;

Haruhi: Mata ashita… Tamaki

Tamaki: - sonrisa- adiós… - entra y se cierra la puerta-

Haruhi: -sonrisa-


	8. Extrañandote y el Pasar del Tiempo

Extrañándote y el pasar del tiempo

**Extrañándote y el pasar del tiempo…**

El tiempo en Japón no se había detenido desde que Tamaki se había ido, claro para algunos se había vuelto lento y tosco… Sabían que él debía dar ese paso tarde o temprano… pero ¿no iría a la graduación de Honey-sempai y de Mori-sempai? Había pasado el tiempo, a decir verdad, la relación de Kaoru y de Himeko había avanzado pero… ¿Qué sucedía entre ella y Kyouya? Cada vez que él necesitaba a alguien le buscaba inconscientemente ¿Qué significaba ello? Haruhi seguía como siempre, pero se le veía mas pensativa cada vez, ya en Host club.

Hikaru: ah… ¿Cuánto a pasado?

Kaoru: - acostado en el sofá del host- han pasado 6 meses, Hikaru

Himeko: - con una taza de te- es bastante ¿no?

Hikaru: - sin verle- si…

Himeko: - deja la taza en la mesa- Kaoru-kun debo hablar contigo

Kaoru: ¿ahora?

Himeko: - toma la mano y lo jala- si…ahora.

Kyouya: -entrando- he llegad-

Himeko: con permiso… - sigue caminando-

Kyouya: adelante – se aparta-

Kaoru: h-hey Himeko, ve despacio

Honey: ¿eh? ¿Sucedió algo?

Mori: no lo se

Haruhi: -con una bandeja- hoy, no hay clientas… ¿Por qué?

Kyouya: por que –voltea- preparan la graduación.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Kyouya: eh… es en dos semanas más

Honey: pero… Tama-chan – lagrimas- no ha llegado ¡BUA!

Mori: Mitzukuni, tranquilizate

Todos: ¿eh?

Mori: él llegara justo a tiempo

Honey: Takashi…

Mori: ¿no Crees?

Honey: - sonrisa 100 Loli Shota- ¡HAI! Si

Mientras conversaban y platicaban en Francia, en una casa no muy ostentosa, tranquila y rodeada por un bello jardín, había un rubio junto a una mujer, ambos estaban en medio de las flores, con una canasta y con varias fotos.

Tamaki: y ellos siempre me molestan Okaa-san

Madre: hahaha – lleva la mano a su boca- ellos si son tus buenos amigos ¿no?

Tamaki: ¿eh? – Sonrojo- si

Madre: - ve la foto- Tamaki

Tamaki: ¿si madre?

Madre: te ves tan feliz aquí… tu sonrisa es tan honesta

Tamaki: madre…

Madre: algún día me gustaría ver a tus amigos

Tamaki: ¡te encantaría madre! ¡Además que Haruhi estaría ahí-! … - baja la mirada-

Madre: ¿Haruhi? … - ve la foto- ah... – ve a Tamaki- Haru-chan... es la chica que te gusta ¿no?

Tamaki: ¿eh? – Sonrojo máximo-

Madre: … Tamaki has estado 6 meses aquí, no has hablado con ninguno… y con Haruhi tampoco, ¿no crees que es tiempo de volver?

Tamaki: ¡pero! Madre… por fin tu y yo estamos juntos – se acuesta en su regazo- no deseo separarme de ti

Madre: - le acaricia la cabeza- Hijo… tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos… se que quieres estar conmigo pero, Haruhi también es importante al igual que tus amigos…

Tamaki: - chibi- ¡¡MAMÁ!!

Madre: Tamaki, ¿Por qué no me tocas el piano como lo hacías cuando eras pequeño?

Tamaki: - se levanta- ¡bien! Pero…

Madre: ¿eh?

Tamaki: no se si vuelva Madre

Madre: Tamaki…

Mientras nuevamente en Japón, los días pasaron rápidamente, las dos semanas se hicieron cortisimas haciendo que la graduación de Honey y Mori llegara. Todo estaba preparado, los padres de los alumnos estaban en sus asientos, los chicos de la graduación estaban atrás poniéndose sus túnicas negras con sus birretes del mismo color.

Honey: Tamaki no llego…

Mori: … - ve a Honey- Mitzukuni

Honey: Takashi, él… no volverá

Mori: - se pone a su altura- debes confiar en él.

Honey: Takashi… - lo abraza- ¡TAKASHI!

Todas: ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡MOOOEEEII!

La ceremonia había comenzado, todos los del Host estaban viendo, además que muchas lagrimas habitaban en los ojos de las clientas que frecuentaban a la pareja Moei del Host club. Haruhi usaba un vestido, de color negro y le habían puesto extensiones, claro era un "cosplay", Kyouya vestía una chaqueta de color blanca, pantalones negros y una corbata blanca, y su camisa era negra, Hikaru vestía una chaqueta de color azul y pantalones negros, una corbata de color amarillo pastel junto una camisa blanca. Kaoru tenía puesto una chaqueta negra, pantalones negro una camisa roja y corbata negra. Himeko usaba un vestido rojo, suelto desde la cintura y terminaba con un leve detalle de blondas.

Himeko: - llorando- y se van TT

Hikaru: y ella llora por que…

Kyouya: ha estado con nosotros 6 meses.

Kaoru: y les tiene cariño.

Haruhi: es normal, Kyouya-sempai

Kyouya: ¿si?

Haruhi: ¿Quién dirá el discurso?

Kyouya: ¿eh? Yo creí que lo haría Honey-semapi

Kaoru: no, a mi me dijo que no se sabia.

Himeko: T.T no importa

Haruhi: ah, miran están saliendo

Director: Haninozuka Mitzukuni

Al ser nombrado Honey sale caminando tranquilamente ha recibir su diploma de graduado, no falta decir que lleva a Usa-chan vestido también con un birrete.

Publico: ¡WAAAAAHHHHH!

Honey: - sonrisa-

Chicas: ¡HONEY-SEMPAI!

Honey: - las saluda- nOn

Director: … ejem, Morinozuka Takashi

Chicas: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Mori, sale con su cara seria recibe su diploma y hace una reverencia, estando apunto de devolverse ve a sus amigos del Host club y les dedica una leve sonrisa.

Chicas: ¡WAAAAHH!

Honey: ¡Takashi!

Mori: -leve sonrisa- Si

Honey: ;-; -lo abraza- ¡Takashi!

Todos menos el Host: ¡¡MOOEEII!!

Al pasar todos adelantes, todo el publico estaba esperando quien diría el discurso, debía ser un alumno brillante, debía ser de la promoción, o debía ser un chico con fácil habla.

Director: bueno para el discurso – suena su celular- eh…

Todos: - silencio-

Director: … permiso – contesta- Moshi, moshi… ¿eh? … esta bien, bien adiós. – cuelga y da media vuelta- para el discurso de la promoción 2007 del instituto Ouran, lo dirá **Tamaki Suou ** **Todos al oír aquel nombre, todos giran hacia la entrada del teatro para mostrar a un chico con traje blanco completo, camisa roja y corbata negra. Dejándose entrar por pasos tranquilos y suaves se dirigió al escenario seriamente, se escuchaban susurros de muchas personas pero el silencio de el Host club y de dos de los graduados.** **Tamaki: Hoy es un día especial para los alumnos de último año de este instituto. Hoy terminan un ciclo de sus vidas para adentrase a otro mundo. Nuevas experiencias, nuevos horizontes y nuevos rumbos les espera, nunca olviden lo que aquí aprendieron tanto académicamente como sentimentalmente. No olviden a las personas que en este instante les estiman y les quieren. No olviden que este lugar es su segundo hogar. Suerte Promoción 2007, habrán sus alas y desprendan el vuelo. ** **Diciendo esto desde la parte de arriba comenzaron a caer pétalos de color blanco sobre los graduados, cada persona del teatro/Auditorio quedaron maravillados por el gesto del hijo del director, mientras que él le daba un rosa a cada uno hasta llegar donde Honey y Mori ** **Tamaki: perdón la tardanza Honey-sempai – le da una flor rosa- pero ya llegue – se dirige a Mori- perdón.**


	9. First Love

First Love

**First Love**

**¿Puedes Guardar un Secreto? **

Tamaki: perdón la tardanza Honey-sempai – le da una rosa de color rosado- pero ya llegue- se dirige a Mori y le da una rosa de color azul- perdón

Honey: Tama-chan… ¡Tama-chan! – Se le tira-

Tamaki: ¡Wah!

Mori: - sonrisa-

Tamaki: jejeje – ve al publico- ehm... cof, cof permiso

Sale del auditorio sin mirar a nadie mas, cierta chica estaba desconcertada, no le había visto en seis meses y él aparecía asi de la nada y ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarle ¿¡quien se creía!? Se levanto rápidamente y salio a paso rápido pero no corriendo, nadie le sintió ya que todo el mundo aplaudía por los graduados y por el discurso de aquel rubio

Kaoru: es mi señor

Hikaru: ¡Vamos!

Kyouya: vamos en unos minutos más… Haruhi debe hablar con él primero

Himeko: - sonríe- es verdad démosle su espacio

Kaoru: - les queda viendo- esta bien

Himeko: - sonrisa-

Mientras en el patio del instituto cierto rubio estaba donde guardaban las cosas de educación física, debía prepararse mentalmente para ver a cierta chica, o tal vez prepararse para decirles a todos que no había planeado volver, pero la nostalgia, la amistad y el cariño hacia todos había sido mas grande, respiro hondo, luego suspiro dio un paso y choco con una persona despistada que caminaba por ahí también, antes que cayera tomo del brazo a la persona.

Tamaki: Siento mucho… el…haber chocado…

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai

Tamaki: H-Haruhi n.nU… esto…yo…bueno… lo que paso… fue que, es gracioso, enserio jeje

Ambos sintieron gritos de muchas chicas pronunciando el nombre del rubio, este abrió la puerta del almacén de las cosas y la cerro, abrazando contra si a la chica fuertemente, ella nuevamente sentía el corazón del rubio en sus oídos… era la segunda vez que sentía el corazón asi…Lo había extrañado, más de lo que él podría imaginar

Tamaki: no oigo nada –suspiro- Haruhi – trata de separarle- hey, Haruhi ¿sucede algo? ¡Haruhi!

Ella estaba aferrada fuertemente a él, no quería llorar, pero era un sentimiento tan fuerte que no podía luchar contra él, tenia sus manos en el pecho de este y le arrugaba la chaqueta blanca, sabia que quedarían arrugas en el, sus manos transpiraban, estaba nerviosa, el contacto con el King siempre le ponía nerviosa, no sabia como mirarle, no quería mirarle pero debía hacerlo, tendría que enfrentar todo, decirle que se había sentido sola, que se había sentido abandonada, que por primera vez había dormido con un teléfono móvil en sus manos esperando que este sonara, mirando una fotografía o recordando las frases que él decía para sentirse con ganas… _"maldición" _se dijo a si misma realmente se había enamorado… y él era su primer amor… "_el primer amor nunca se olvida" _¿asi se sentía? ¿De eso se trataba? O se trataba de ese instante que estaban ambos en la oscuridad abrazados por que un montón de chicas con hormonas alborotadas querían "violar" a su novio… ¿novio?... buena pregunta… ¿eran novios?

Tamaki: Haruhi

Le susurro suavemente su nombre en su oído derecho, un escalofrió le hizo recorrer todo el cuerpo, le aparto el rostro de su pecho y le miro a los ojos, se sintió tranquila… vio la mirada de tanta ternura

Tamaki: Haruhi…me estas ahogando…

Haruhi: ¡ah! – Se separa- ¡wah!

Tamaki: - le toma la mano y la vuelve abrazar- esta un poco desordenado…

Haruhi: si… Tamaki-sempai

Tamaki: -suspiro- lo siento… no quería molestarles para que me fueran a buscar al aeropuerto, además que me entere por mi padre que hoy seria la graduación... es por eso-

Haruhi: Baka… - le queda viendo- no hubiera sido molestia sempai

Tamaki: ah… -sonrisa- es bueno oír eso, aunque…

Haruhi: ¿eh?

Tamaki; T.T el sempai no

Haruhi: ¡ah! P-perdón… Tamaki-se-

Tamaki: solo di mi nombre – se le acerca-

Haruhi: -sonrojo- b-bien...

Tamaki: - se pone en su cuello- te ves preciosa...

Haruhi: Tamaki…

No pudo más… y comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas corrían solas por sus mejillas, él rozo su mejilla con la de él y la sintió húmeda pronto le quedo viendo al rostro de cerca, la luz no era suficiente, pero podía ver agua caer de sus grandes y bellos ojos. Se asusto ¿estaba lastimada?

Tamaki: ¡Haruhi! ¿Paso algo?

Haruhi: es…

Tamaki: ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué paso?

Haruhi: es por ti…

Tamaki: ¿yo…?

Haruhi: - lo abraza- es por que no sabe cuanto te extrañe sempai… no sabe que no podía dormir… es que yo… no se… no se que sucede, sigo sin poder entender, estos seis meses fueron poco para entender y tan largos sin verlo, no se como puedo entender… ¡no lo se!

Tamaki: Haruhi…

Haruhi: no comprendo, no se que somos, no puedo hacer nada, me siento tonta, me siento boba, siento que soy egoísta al tenerle para mi… me siento mal… no se que hacer no lo se sempai…

Tamaki: ¿Qué…somos?... –sonrisa- Haruhi

Haruhi: - le ve- ¿Qué?

Tamaki: - le comienza a limpiar las lagrimas- para mi eres importante, no eres tonta… estas enamorada ¿no? … al igual que yo… me fui y llegue con la idea de que tú y yo éramos o somos algo… sin saber por que

Haruhi: - lleva las manos al pecho de él- ¡yo quiero saber!

Tamaki: -sonrojo- ¡Wa! – Choca contra la pared- jeje

Haruhi: yo quiero… yo realmente quiero

Tamaki: ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres Haruhi? – Le abraza por la cintura-

Haruhi: … quiero – sonrojo 100- ser la novia de Tamaki-sempai – oculta su rostro-

Tamaki: o/o – 100 sonrojo- ¡Wa!

Haruhi: quiero… pensar que Tamaki-sempai me quiere solo a mi… se que… suena egoísta pero yo-

Tamaki: - toma su rostro- no eres egoísta… es la verdad, solo te quiero a ti, y yo soy el idiota ¿no?

Haruhi: ¡Wa! – Ceño fruncido-

Tamaki: Te extrañe…

Haruhi: ¿eh? – Sonrojo- yo también le extrañe Tamaki-sempai

Tamaki: y… si eso es lo que desea esta idiotita… ¿Por qué no…?

Haruhi: ¿eh?

Sin que ella pudiera decir nada, le beso en la oscuridad, sus manos del rostro de ella pasaron a la cintura y la otra a la espalda, mientras que ella le abrazo llevando sus manos a la cabeza de él enredando sus dedos en el pelo del rubio, era un beso profundo y fogoso, un beso que había esperado hace tanto tiempo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, el estaba contra la pared, cosa que era irónica en la cabeza de ella, realmente no pensaba ni él, tan solo deseaban vivir el momento. Pronto el aire les fue faltando en su cuerpo, se detuvieron y volvieron a besarse pero con menos fogosidad, ahora eran besos más tranquilos. Siguieron asi, sus labios se tornaban rojos, un calor les inundó, asi que se detuvieron y quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, ella tenia sus manos en el cuello de él mientras que el en la cintura de ella. Juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron tranquilamente, fuertemente abrazados. Arreglaron sus ropas, primero salio ella para que pudiera ir al baño a retocarse y él, quedo ahí arreglándose la chaqueta, salio a la luz del día, y camino por el patio como si nada hubiese pasado. Realmente para él y para ella había sido un gran paso… más de lo que todos podían imaginar. Ahora en ese instante debía pensar como enfrentaría a sus amigos del host… eh, Seria complicado pensando que su mejor amigo… le había exigido saber cuando volvería… otro problema ¡Idiota!


	10. Renuncio a Todo

Renuncio a Todo

**Renuncio a Todo**

Arreglaron sus ropas, primero salio ella para que pudiera ir al baño a retocarse y él, quedo ahí arreglándose la chaqueta, salio a la luz del día, y camino por el patio como si nada hubiese pasado. Realmente para él y para ella había sido un gran paso… más de lo que todos podían imaginar. Ahora en ese instante debía pensar como enfrentaría a sus amigos del host… eh, Seria complicado pensando que su mejor amigo… le había exigido saber cuando volvería… otro problema ¡Idiota!...

Idiota… antes debía ir donde su padre, donde se encontraría con alguien que debía darle mas de mil explicaciones, con una persona que debía ser honesto y ser frió a la vez, algo que le comenzaba a poner nervioso; debía ir a la oficina de su padre para hablar con su abuela. Tomo el rumbo en dirección al lugar ya mencionado, no sin antes vera lo lejos a Kyouya caminando tranquilamente, moviendo sus labios de forma lenta, al asomarse un poco mas le vio con Himeko, la futura esposa de Kaoru. ¿De que se había perdido? No, no, ahora debía ir donde su abuela, debía hacerlo.

Camino rápidamente hacia la oficina llegando a esta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, toco serenamente la puerta y recibió un "entra" desde dentro. Abrió la puerta lentamente y encontró en esta a su padre sentado en su gran silla y a su abuela en el sofá, con sus manos juntas y con ojos cerrados. Dio unos pasos y cerro la puerta tras él.

Tamaki: Padre, Abuela

Abuela: ¿Quién te has creído tú? – serenamente-

Tamaki: ¿eh?

Abuela: - abre sus ojos- Que quien te crees tu para irte un día a Francia a ver a tu madre. ¿Olvidaste el trato que teníamos? ¿Olvidaste que si tú ibas a verla yo ya no la mantendría?

Padre: ¡madre!

Abuela: - se levanta- Sabes que sucederá ahora…

Tamaki: si – le queda viendo- yo ya no seré el heredero de los Suou

Abuela: - le queda viendo-

Tamaki: No lo seré nunca más.

Padre: No Tamaki no digas eso-

Tamaki: no lo seré, por que si el ser un Suou implica, no ver a mi madre, ser una persona que realmente no soy yo y tener que casarme con alguien que elijas tu abuela, yo renuncio

Con estas palabras el silencio se apodero del salón y la sorpresa de las dos personas dentro de esta. Ambos quedaron atónitos por la respuesta del rubio que les miraba seriamente, su padre no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o seguir ahí plasmado por la forma que había afrontado a su abuela.

Tamaki: y eso… realmente a usted no le gustaría Abuela, ya que si yo no estoy, no tendrá algún Heredero

Abuela: - lo abofetea-

Padre: ¡MADRE!

Abuela: eres un niño insolente sin educación tenias que ser hijo de un amorío que tuvo mi hijo con esa… con esa

Tamaki: - abre los ojos y gira rápidamente- ¡Cuide sus palabras sobre mi madre!

Padre: - se pone entre Tamaki y la Abuela- basta… Tamaki, si es lo que quieres yo te apoyo. – Ve a su madre- Madre, también es por mí, te prohíbo que hables mal de la madre de Tamaki en su presencia o en la mía.

Abuela: …-se sienta- Estoy vieja para estar aguantando todas estas locuras…

Tamaki: - se sienta a su lado- yo se, que soy su único nieto… aunque usted no desee aceptarlo, pero deseé cuenta que puede estar perdiendo su heredero … y-

Abuela: si, si ya lo se – le levanta- me marcho, Nos veremos – sale de la habitación-

Padre: Adiós madre – cierra la puerta- Tamaki… yo estoy o- ¿Tamaki?

Tamaki: - en blanco-

Padre: - suspiro- Tamaki tu abuela-

Tamaki: Papá…

Padre: - se acerca- ¿que sucede Tamaki?

Tamaki: yo…

Padre: - se acerca mas a él- ¿si?

Tamaki: ¡¡ESTABA LLENO DE MIEDO PAPÁ!! TOT

Padre: o.oU… Tamaki

Tamaki: T.T Nunca me aceptara ¡QUE ACABO DE HACER PAPÁ! – Le abraza- BUAA TOT

Padre: _"Lo que acabas de hacer Tamaki es lo que yo no me atreví en hacer en años" _Calma Tamaki.

Lejos de la oficina de del padre de Tamaki por los pasillos de la escuela caminaban tranquilamente por estos Kyouya y la prometida de Kaoru, Himeko. Ella tenia una sonrisa agradable y honesta mientras que extrañamente Kyouya también la tenía "_¿Qué le había hecho esta chica a él?_" Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez el chico de gafas hasta quedar sumido en sus pensamientos, son prestar atención a la voz de la muchacha de su lado.

Himeko: Kyouya-kun…

No recibía respuesta, el rostro de Kyouya había cambiado drásticamente, ella dejo de hablar y camino tranquilamente a su lado… habían pasado seis meses, seis meses que se habían hecho eternos y cortos para ella también. El muchacho de cabellos negros había ganado un lugar en su corazón, se sentía tan bien estar con él, estar con él en sus silencios estar simplemente con su presencia le calmaba de todo. Olvidaba todo lo que podía haber pasado, desde el rato pasado con Kaoru hasta alguna pelea con su padre. Pero aun asi la culpabilidad estaba ahí, en su corazón.

Siempre asechándola, Kaoru no merecía eso, sabia que ella, que ella se estaba enamorando del mejor amigo del rubio ¡Injusticia! Ahora que podía estar con Kaoru… aparecía él, pero algo era cierto, Kaoru jamás, jamás le correspondería sus sentimientos por que aun que ya no hablaran del tema, Kaoru seguía amando a Hikaru.

Kyouya: Himeko

Himeko: ¿eh?

Kyouya: te he estado llamando hace como 5 minutos.

Himeko: ¡ah! Lo siento, Kyouya-kun estaba… pensando es solo eso

Kyouya: ¿en…Kaoru?

El tono de voz de Kyouya había cambiado, el pronunciar el nombre de uno de los gemelos había sido levemente tosco.

Himeko: - baja la mirada- s-si

Kyouya: ah…

Himeko: Kyouya-kun ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Kyouya: - se detiene- claro

Himeko: - se pone frente de él- ¿sientes algo por alguien?

Kyouya: ¿por alguien?

Himeko: me refiero si estas… enamorado de alguien

Kyouya: ah… eso no sabría decirte, creo que no

Himeko: ah…

Kyouya: ¿Por qué?

Himeko: - comienza a caminar- mera curiosidad

Kyouya: ¿segura?

Himeko: si, lo estoy

Comenzó a caminar, sintió el pecho arder…dolía mucho. Siempre… siempre había tenido el control sobre sus sentimientos, siempre había sido una chica calmada ante cualquier situación, inclusive cuando peleaba con su padre o cuando este le castigaba, siempre se mantenía tranquila. Pero en ese instante no podía, el desborde de sentimientos que hizo esa respuesta era demasiado fuerte para ella, no podía controlarlos. No quería aparentar estar bien…no sabia que sucedía ¿Qué le hacia ese chico? Que de un momento a otro, de un momento de felicidad que le hacia estar en las nubes hacia que estuviera tirada en el suelo sintiendo de lo peor. Sintió que quería llorar fuertemente, muy pocas veces lo sentía ¡no quería sentirse asi! ¡Lo odiaba! Se desequilibraba. Sintió que él le llamaba, al parecer su andar era demasiado rápido, no lo había notado pero no podía detenerse, que melodrama estaba viviendo en ese instante, estaba escapando y no sabía por que.

Kyouya: ¡Himeko dije que-! – Le toma la muñeca- ¡espera!

Himeko: - se detiene-

Kyouya: ¿Qué te pasa?

Himeko: - sin verlo- oh, no pasa nada es tan solo que recordé que… d-debo ha-hablar con Kao-Kaoru-kun… e-es… t-tan solo…

Su voz con cada palabra se quebraba, no podía hablar, que idiotez no podía ni decir una sola palabra, no quería que él le viera asi, no quería que le viera tan vulnerable.

Sintió que le llamaban, levanto la mirada y vio a Kaoru a lo lejos, un milagro pensó, se zafo suavemente de la mano de Kyouya y camino rápidamente hacia Kaoru hasta tomar su brazo, se puso de puntillas y le susurro algo a lo que este le miro enseguida.

Himeko: lo siento Kyouya-kun ha-hablamos mas rato, con permiso

Y asi se quedo solo en el pasillo, ella había estado llorando… y al parecer, él había tenido la culpa.

Caminando con pasos rápidos, y aferrada fuertemente al brazo de Kaoru se alejaban de donde estaba Kyouya, el caminaba seriamente y ella con el mirar bajo, con una mano en su boca para apaciguar los gemidos de su llanto. Ya lejos de los pasillos cerca de la pileta donde no había nadie se detuvieron. Todos estaban en uno de los grandes salones, en hora buena que el Host no trabajaba en ese día.

Kaoru le ofreció un pañuelo y ella lentamente lo recibió, arrugándolo fuertemente en su mano. Se sentó a su lado y espero que ella llorara todo lo que necesitaba, él la rodeo con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él, ella lloro más fuerte en el pecho de él… y asi estuvieron hasta que se calmo.

Himeko: Kaoru… yo se que tu amas a Hikaru aún

Kaoru: ¿eh? – Trata de verle- Himeko se trata…

Himeko: se trata… sobre nosotros, Kaoru – se para-

Kaoru: Himeko

Himeko: este regalo, - toca su colgante- estos collares son solo apariencia, por que tu no me amas

Kaoru: - se levanta- Himeko yo-

Himeko: y yo… creo que tampoco te amo

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Himeko: - voltea a verle- creo que ya no te amo Kaoru, creo que lo mejor sería romper nuestro compromiso, he pensado bastante en esto y creo que es lo mejor por que aunque duela decirlo, yo de un principio, sabia que nunca me amarías pero creía que mi amor bastaría para ambos, aunque no quería…no quería obligarte a nada. Pero pensé en mí pero ahora… ninguno quiere hacerlo… que egoísta.

Kaoru: Himeko

Himeko: - le pasa su collar- sabes Kaoru, creo que las palabras serían "renuncio a todo" ¿no? – le sonríe-

Kaoru: si tu estas feliz con esto, yo también

Himeko: si claro tú debes estar más que feliz ¿no? – Sarcasmo-

Kaoru: ja-ja chistosa.


	11. Dame un recuerdo

Dame Un recuerdo.

Dulce.-*

Desde aquel día, los del Host habían seguido con su rutina excepto Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai ya que ambos habían terminado su ultimo año escolar. Pasada la hora de almuerzo en el insitito, los del host habían decidido tomar la tarde libre.

Kaoru: mm…

Hikaru: ¿Kaoru?...

Kaoru: ¿si?

Hikaru: ¿sucede algo?

Kaoru: oh… no nada – desvía su mirada-

Hikaru: … ¿seguro?

Kaoru: si, tan solo pienso en Hi- - voltea a verlo- en alguien

Hikaru: ¿Hi?…

Kaoru: si… "Hi"

Hikaru: ah…_"Hi...Himeko..."_

Kaoru: bueno – voltea a ver a los"demás"- ¿cuando llegara Tono?

Kyouya: - revisando su laptop- aún no lo se

Repentinamente se abre la puerta del salón de música para dejar entrar a Haruhi y a Himeko seguidas de Tamaki, quienes reían y conversaban

Tamaki: ¡Oh! ¡Mis subordinados!

Hikaru: Tono… ¿vio su reloj?

Tamaki: o.o… no uso reloj… - puchero-

Haruhi: - mira a verlo- fue mi culpa, insistió en esperarme

Himeko: y luego se toparon conmigo y también insistió en esperarme

Kaoru: Ya veo

Himeko: - se sienta al lado de Kaoru- y… ¿Qué hacían?

Kyouya: nos tomamos el día libre

Hikaru: Kyouya-sempai dijo que sería lo mejor, para poder descansar un poco, además que es casi fin de año y el año escolar esta terminando

Haruhi: ah… ya veo

Tamaki: - ve hacia varias partes-

Haruhi: ¿eh?... ¿Qué Busca Tamaki-sempai?

Tamaki: ¿uh? – mira a verla- n-nada

Kaoru: talvez se le es extraño no ver a Mori-sempai y a Honey-sempai

Haruhi: uhm... que estarán haciendo ahora mismo...

Tamaki: - se sienta en el sillón del salón- quien sabrá…

Mientras tanto en la mansión de cierto rubio, estaban ambos en el dojo de aquella mansión entrenando, pero Mori-sempai estaba más callado de lo habitual, al darse cuenta de esto, Honey-sempai decide tomar un pequeño receso para poder descansar y talvez para poder conversar.

Honey: hehe… la práctica de hoy estuvo muy buena ¿no?

Mori: - afirma con la cabeza sin verlo-

Honey: … - toma su peluche- eh… quisiera comer algún pastel

Mori: - afirma nuevamente sin verlo-

Honey: Takashi… ¿sucede algo?

Mori: -voltea a verlo-

Honey: - le queda mirando- siento que hice algo mal porque parece que estas enojado

Mori: - se gira completamente hacia su primo-

Honey: ¿sucede algo Takashi? ... ¿estas enfadado conmigo? – comienza a llorar-

Mori: Mitzukuni… me iré a Europa a Estudiar

Honey: ¿eh? Takashi.... tú ¿te vas a ir?

Mori: asi es...- baja la mirada-

Honey: y por que me lo dices ahora...

El rubio giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda…apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos tratando de ocultar su rabia y tristeza…

Mori: Mitzukuni

Dijo su nombre con su voz profunda, pero había sonado levemente diferente, pronto se acerco a su primo y lo abrazo por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de este.

Mori: tenía miedo que te enojaras…Mitzukuni

Honey: ¿uh? ¿Qué me enojara Takashi?

Mori: Aa…- lo suelta-

Honey: - se voltea a verlo- ¡Takashi tonto! Debiste decírmelo antes… asi yo no…

Mori: Mitzukuni

Honey: -comienza a llorar- Takashi ira a estudiar a Europa… -abraza a su conejo- mientras que yo… no se que es lo que debo hacer… se supone que debería seguir con el dojo de mi familia…

Mori: Haz lo que tu quieras Mitzukuni

Honey: ¿eh?

Mori: si eres feliz haciendo otra cosa que no sea el dojo… hazlo

Honey: Takashi… ¡Takashi!

Honey-sempai se lanza a los brazos de su primo efusivamente tratando de encontrar la calidez que siempre encontraba al abrazarlo… ¿Cómo una persona podía hacerlo sentir asi? Sus abrazos se sentían… tan bien…

Honey: oye, Takashi…

Mori: ¿mm?

Honey: ¿cuando te marchas?

Mori: en tres días

Honey: … dame

Mori: - le queda mirando- ¿?

Honey: dame algo para sentir que no nos separaremos… al menos para creer ello… por que yo… - se sonroja- porque yo Takashi-

Mori: …

Al decir estas palabras el rubio tenia sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas anteriores, lentamente ve como el rostro de su primo comienza acercarse a la de él… los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse haciendo que cerrara los ojos, sintió su respiración chocar con la de Takashi, y en cuestión de segundos los labios de ambos estaban unidos suavemente.

Honey trato de rodear al moreno con sus brazos pero este tomo su mano y la levanto mientras que con su cuerpo le guiaba e insinuaba que se dejara caer al suelo. El pequeño se comenzó a dejar llevar por la calidez de aquel beso y a la vez por la fogosidad que comenzaba a tener este mismo. Ambos estaban con el traje de Karate, asi que para Takashi el deshacerse de las ropas fue muy fácil… Mitzukuni no se dio cuenta cuando su primo ya no estaba en sus labios si no que estaba bajando por el cuello de este.

Takashi bajaba lentamente por aquella piel blanca y suave… maldición que sabia bien… demasiado bien, esto estaba mal, no podía estar haciendo esto con su primo y menos en le dojo de su casa, pero la hermosa verdad era que no podía detenerse. Puso sus manos entre las costillas del chico rubio y las paso por la espalda de este para poder levantarlo un poco, cada vez que hacia un nuevo contacto el rubio gemía de una forma suave y tentadora para sus oídos.

Honey: T-Takashi… Ahm…

Quería detenerse, sabia que esto estaba demasiado mal, ¡era un incesto entre su primo y él! Se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos… además no sabia su Mitzukuni deseaba lo mismo y en ese momento se detuvo por completo y se alejo de su primo… ¿Qué tal si estaba forzando a Mitzukuni a algo que no quería? … no, él amaba demasiado al pequeño rubio para obligarlo a hacer algo que él no deseaba, él estaba para protegerlo de cualquier cosa o de cualquier persona, se separo de él y se sentó dándole la espalda. Mitzukuni estaba boca arriba en el suelo del dojo, con su parte de arriba del traje abierta, con las mejillas mas que sonrojadas y la respiración agitada por las sensaciones que había estado sintiendo hace menos de un segundo, hasta que su primo bruscamente se separo de él queriendo mucho mas de lo que había sentido hace poco… se había sentido más que amado, mas que deseado se había sentido por un mínimo instante uno con el moreno… se sentó y quedo viendo la espalda de este

Honey: T-Takashi… ¿sucedió algo?

Takashi: lo siento

Honey: ¿eh?

Takashi: Mitzukuni, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas, lo siento

Honey: Takashi… - se levanta y lo abraza por la espalda- Takashi, si yo no hubiera querido seguir haciendo lo que – se sonroja más- … estábamos haciendo, te hubiera dicho que no quería seguir… Takashi… Yo… - mira el suelo- yo… yo te-

Antes que pudiera terminar su frase Takashi se había volteado para verlo completamente, ver su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada al suelo, su pelo rubio rozando su frente con un leve sudor que tenía… se le era imposible no mirarlo y el no desearlo, su primo seguía tartamudeando sin poder terminar lo que quería decir, pero Takashi ya lo había entendido… tomo el rostro de su primo y lentamente unió nuevamente sus labios, el menor rápidamente al sentir los labios del moreno rodeo su cuello con sus brazos fuertemente.

Ambos fueron cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, Mori rápidamente se despojo de la parte de arriba del traje del rubio y comenzó a bajar por el pecho de este dejando mordiscones y chupones por todo el pecho, ante esto Mitzukuni gemía a veces fuerte y a veces un gemido ahogado o apaciguado por sus manos. Repentinamente fue hacia los labios de su primo y el beso ya no era suave ni sutil si no más bien era un beso fogoso y apasionado, donde se les acababa el aire y nuevamente seguían, pronto Takashi pidió acceso total a la boca de su primo para poder besarlo mas a fondo, este se sonrojo mas y le dio permiso para que su primo inspeccionara con su lengua su boca completa. Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a estorbar para aquellos amantes Takashi no se detuvo y desabrochó el pantalón de Honey para después bajarlo junto con su ropa interior, el rubio sintió una pequeña vergüenza y bajo su rostro para que no lo viera a los ojos, pero el moreno tomo la barbilla del pequeño y lo obligo a mirarlo para darle a entender que no había nada de que avergonzarse, simplemente que para Takashi, su pequeño primo era el ser mas perfecto que había en esta tierra. Repentinamente volvió a los labios de Mitzukuni para poder sentir ese dulce sabor, con cada movimiento que hacia el rubio, cada vez la tentación de hacerlo suyo era más y más fuerte, se separo de los labios de su primo y llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca para humedecerlos y lentamente bajo hasta la entrada del pequeño.

Primero introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de él, haciendo que el pequeño expulsara un grito de placer y que se aferrara fuertemente al cuello del moreno. Pronto comenzó un vaivén dentro de este, adentro y afuera, primero era lento, debía prepararlo y no deseada que el pequeño sufriera, luego introdujo otro dedo para continuar con el vaiven hasta que no demoro mucho para introducir el tercero, al hacer esto se quedo quieto, para que el chico se acostumbrara a la invasión que recibía en su cuerpo. Mientras Takashi "trabajaba" en el cuerpo de Mitzukuni, este solo se limitaba a gemir y a sentir los placeres que se les estaban presentando en ese momento, el aire estaba tibio y el ambiente era mágico. Con los ojos cerrados esperaba acomodarse pronto a los intrusos, y al momento que se había acostumbrado simio por la perdida de estos, todo estaba en silencio, escuchaba el sonido de unas telas rozarse entre si, luego unas manos sujetando sus caderas y levantándolo un poco, de la nada comenzó a sentir un nuevo intruso mucho mas grande y gimió de dolor, este se detuvo y se quedo ahí. Se sentía nervioso, era nuevo en esto…

Takashi solo miraba a su pequeño amante y las pequeñas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, lo tomo lo sentó sobre él y lo abrazo para que pudiera entender que él estaba ahí para él y con él.

Mori: Mitzukuni, si deseas… nos podemos detener…

Honey: Takashi

Pronto el pequeño abrió los ojos y lo vio, vio el nuevo brillo en los ojos del moreno y una sonrisa tan hermosa que en años no había visto, una sonrisa pura e indescriptible en ese momento, de la nada, todo el temor y los nervios se disiparon, se aferro a su cuello y lo beso dándole a entender con aquel suave beso que deseaba continuar. Cuando el dolor se había transformado en placer, el vaivén comenzó lentamente pronto sus cuerpos les exigían mas y las embestidas fueron mas fuertes y rápidas, Takashi tomo el miembro de Mitzukuni y comenzó otro vaivén de arriba y abajo. Con cada embestida era un nuevo placer para ambos, cada movimiento hacia que el pequeño gritada y gimiera de placer cada vez, y a su vez el moreno la respiración se le era entrecortada, pronto acabaría… las embestidas fueron aun mas fuertes hasta que ambos terminaron juntos.

Mitzukuni estaba encima de Takashi, al finalizar este lo besa suavemente, por fin habían sido uno solo… por fin, Honey había sido de él y de nadie mas.

Honey: Ta…Takashi

Mori: ¿mm?

Honey: Gr-gracias por el mas dulce de los recuerdos

Al decir esto, el moreno sale de la cavidad del pequeño, y se recuestra abrazado a él… quedandose ahí, juntos, compartiendo el mas dulce de los recuerdos.

Mori: Mitzukuni

Honey: ¿si Takashi? – Abrazado fuertemente-

Mori: - señala el conejo de peluche-

Honey: jeje, creo que tendré que llevarlo a una terapia para que supere esta escena de nosotros.

Mori: un juguete en terapia…

Honey: pero…

Mori: ¿pero?

Honey: para lo que él fue trauma, para mi fue la mejor experiencia… Takashi yo

Mori: - le tapa los labios- lo se Mitzukuni, yo tambien.

Y al decir esto ambos se besan dulcemente… mientras el pequeño se acurrucaba en el pecho de Takashi, este recordaba y agradecía de que ese día no había nadie en toda la casa, por que los gemidos de su pequeño amante no habrían pasado desapercibidos…


End file.
